New Kids
by Kireina Koe
Summary: What will happen when South Park gets four new students in Mr. Garrison's 11th grade social studies class? Yes, this is another OC story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Rated M for language, possible citrus themes, and funny/dirty/perverted puns.
1. Goddammit Kenny!

Author's Note: Hey, it's Kireina Koe! I have been working on this for a while, but I decided to post it on my anniversary. You thought I just wrote anime didn't you! Well you are wrong! I got this idea in my science class last year! Our entire class watched South Park and we each got assigned a character, (our Canadian teacher was aware of this and just laughed it off). My best friend got Kyle because she is the smartest one in class and a ginger. I got Stan because I'm a cynic. Although there was an argument that I be Kenny, on account of my perverted-ness. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park! I only just started watching it, and I STILL don't own the Netflix I use to watch it own... Thanks again auntie. *sighs* Don't judge me.

* * *

"Did you guys hear?" We are supposed to be getting four new students later this week." Stan whispered to his friends after Mr. Garrison's 11th grade class social studies class.

I was hard to believe that they had actually made it to their junior year in high school, and that they had had Mr./Mrs. Garrison every single year. When they hit middle school, he had become their social studies teacher, since they would now have four classes.

"Better not be another goddamn Jersey-Ginger-Jew." Cartman muttered. Cartman had kept his red jacket, but under it, he wore a black tee shirt. He ended up ditching his blue hat, and kept his hair combed to the side... much like his idol Hitler.

"Shut up fat-ass!" Kyle flipped him off. Kyle had an orange tee shirt with a green collar and blue jeans. He kept his green hat, he rarely let his ginger, rat nest of hair lose.

"Hey! I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" Cartman yelled.

"Mrph mmmmmrg marg!" Kenny joined in. Kenny was wearing jean shorts and an orange hoodie, that he kept tied around his mouth.

"KENNY! That's just gross!" Kyle was blushing. Kenny was usually a pervert, but that was just a disturbing mental image.

"You creep!" Stan groaned. Stan kept his traditional brown shirt and blue pants (much to Wendy's chagrin), however, he did change his poof ball hat, to that of a team hat for the Colorado Spring Sky Sox, of the same color.

Everyone stayed silent as they walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

"So, what do you think the new kids will be like?" Kyle asked while eating his kosher lunch.

"Gee, fella's! I don't know! I just hope they are nice!" Butters stuttered a bit as he talked.

"Shut up Butters!" the fat boy yelled.

"Be nice to Butters." Wendy slapped him.

"Why the hell did you bitches have to start sitting with us?" Cartman whined as tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch, lard-ass, and the rest of us wanted them to sit with us after middle school started." Stan growled and put an arm around Wendy.

"You know what, screw you guys. I'm going home." Cartman left out the cafeteria door.

"Why do we hang out with him?" Bebe wondered out loud.

The whole table agreed and had a mini debate on the fact. Some said it was because they needed a fat kid to make them all feel better about themselves. Others said that it was because he just wouldn't let them ignore him.

"So, I he-heard that we are getting three g-g-g-girls and a new guy."

Jimmy changed the subject.

"Good. We could use some more girls to hang out with. Only Bebe and I are brave enough to hang out with you guys." Wendy pointed out.

"Mrph! Marf! Mrrrg! Margphhh!" Kenny chuckled after he stopped speaking.

"Kenny! WHAT THE HELL!" Stan exclaimed,

"Are you taking pervy pills or something? I mean you've said nothing but really dirty comments all day!" Kyle was a little disgusted.

"Mrrrrg! Marph!" Kenny grumbled.

"What do you mean you're bored?" Stan asked.

"Mrgph. Martegh. Mrtfh!" Kenny explained.

"I don't think we can find anyone else who is as much as a slut a you are, man." Kyle said in an apologetic tone.

Kenny just sighed and went back to eating his half a Pop-Tart for lunch.

* * *

Stan, Kyle and Kenny sat in math class, their last class of the day. Their teacher was talking about the new rulers that the school had bought.

"See the sharp edges? We must be careful! If I were to say... swing it at someone, it could cut their head clean off. Observe."

The teacher showed them by pretending the ruler at a sword and it slipped out of her hands. "Uh-oh!" The ruler flew right at Kenny.

He ducked down, just in the nick of time.

"Are you alright, Ken?" Stan asked. The orange clad kid just nodded.

"Kenny, why don't you go to the nurse? Just to be sure?" Ms. Goldstone asked the boy. Kenny got up an headed for the door.

"Alright class, now back to fractions!" the brunette teacher picked up a dry erase marker and took of the cap, accidentally releasing it.

The cap went straight through the back of Kenny's head and came out the other side. His brains flying across the hall, and making a bloody mess every where.

"Oh my god! She killed Kenny!" Stan screamed.

"You bastard!" Kyle ran towards his friend.

* * *

Author's Note: My first chapter is complete! This is my first time writing South Park, so I'm having fun! I just started watching South Park, so I'm still learning the characters' traits and stuff!

My father and I have a bet. I have to kill Kenny everyday, and think of new and original ways to kill him. He laughed when I made him read this one. So far, I am winning! :) Suggestions would be appreciated.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Meet the New Students!

Author's Note: Hello. I have returned. I am working on my Inuyasha fics as well, so don't worry. I have been working on this fanfic all week. I am editing the other chapters now. Sorry this one is so short. I have a rule. Each chapter must be at least one thousand words before I add the author's note and post it. This is my only exception.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.

* * *

That Friday morning, everyone walked into Mr. Garrison's class.

"Students, settle down. I would like to introduce you to our new students." their teacher of five and a half years silenced them.

First came a girl with black shoulder length hair that was curled at the bottom. She had on a pink summer dress with a brown jacket over it and white shoes.

"Hi! I'm Molly" she quietly and quickly took a seat, not liking the attention.

Next another girl posed in the doorway. She was tall, tan and had long, brown, straight hair. She had on black skinny jeans, a red tank top with a black half-cut jacket, and black and red high-heeled converse.

She had a confident smirk as she strode into the room.

"Hey everyone! I'm Kasey." She half walked/ half skipped to the available seat next to Kenny and behind Molly.

A red headed girl came in next.

"Goddamn it! A ginger!" Cartman shouted.

"I'm Ally." The girl glared at Eric. She had on a pair of denim jeans and a green t-shirt. She sat down next to Kasey.

Last came in a tall skinny guy with brown hair. He had on denim jeans and a black t-shirt with an army looking jacket.

"Hello, my name is Shawn."

"Shawny-Wany!" Kasey cooed.

"Shut up!" he yelled back at her, "Molly is my girlfriend. Touch her, and you get to goddamn die. I believe in Jesus our lord and savior, and people who oppose my views can die in a god damn hole." he sat next to Molly, who blushed down at her desk.

"Dude?" Stan leaned over to Kyle.

"I know. He's just like Cartman." Both boys groaned in anguish.

Kasey looked to Kenny. "Hey." she smiled.

"Mrpgh. Margrf!" the boy waved back.

"Nice to meet you Kenny." she smiled at him again.

"Mrght Mrph margt?" the boy asked.

"Sure, we'll sit with you guys at lunch." the brunette turned her attention back to the teacher.

At lunch, Kasey dragged Ally by the arm, being followed by Shawn who had his arm wrapped around Molly.

Kasey leaned night next to Kenny's ear and whispered seductively, "Got any more room?" She laughed when Kenny nearly jumped out of his seat. "Scare ya?" she sat down across from Stan and next to Kenny. Her friends sat down next to her. Ally looked at Kyle and quickly looked away.

"So, why don't you tell us who you guys are?" Ally asked, again looking at Kyle, who blushed and looked down at the table.

"I'm Stan. That's Wendy, my girlfriend. That's Bebe, Butters, this is Kyle, and that's Cartman. Ignore him, he's a racist bastard." Stan pointed at everyone.

An evil smile crossed Kasey's lips, "Racist you say?" she looked at Ally and Molly. Both shook their heads. "Shawny-Bear!" she called grabbing his attention.

"Don't call me that!" he growled.

"Cartman here is a racist too!" she ignored him.

"I'm not racist!" the two boys exclaimed at once.

"There you go." Ally chuckled.

"Carty-Baby!" Cartman grimaced as did Shawn. Kenny frowned.

"Welcome to Hell. She only nicknames those who she lives to piss off." Shawn gave a sympathetic look. Kenny relaxed and smiled again.

"Dammit!" Cartman swore.

For a while everyone just talked and ate their lunches until Molly made a shocking announcement as she stared at her banana:

"It's huge!" the innocent girl cried.

Kenny opened his mouth to comment but Kasey beat him to it.

"Wow! Shawny, I would've never guessed." she winked at the boy, "And Moll, don't you think you should at least wait till you guys are in the janitor's closet?"

Molly and Shawn blushed a deep shade of red.

Kasey just smirked took a sip from her water bottle.

Kyle stared at Stan. "Dude, she made a dirty joke before Kenny!"

"I know!" Stan was surprised to see shock in Kenny's eyes. At least Kenny might calm down a bit. They hoped.

Stan saw Ally looking at Kyle, again.

"I think Ally's checking you out." he grinned at his flustered friend.

"No, she can't be. I'm- she's... school...parents." Kyle ran to the bathroom to vomit. Stan laughed as he remember goon through that with Wendy. He looked at his girlfriend next to him.

"I love you." he whispered to her. Every time he said it, he would still get butterflies in his stomach. "Love you too." She smiled and pecked him on the check.

Meanwhile, Cartman watched in horror as "Ginger-Girl" (a he called her), kept giving looking in the Jew's direction!

'If they have kids, they will be super-gingers! That mustn't happen. '

Not only that, the way 'Mega-Bitch' looked at 'Poor Kid' after she embarrassed Molly and Shawn, made him want to run after Kyle and lose his lunch.

Shawn was pretty cool, his girlfriend, however was lame. But she was only a minor problem. He'd fix that problem later.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!

(Hint: More reviews = Faster Updates!)


	3. Fast Friends

Author's Note:This chapter is dedicated to:

6747

Drake Strike

Anon-Phantom

and "Kyle" !

Thanks for reading and reiewing! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Diclaimer: I don't own South Park (which is bull crap)!

* * *

Kasey, Shawn, and Kenny walked into Literature class after lunch. Kenny was glad to not be alone in that class anymore, none of his friends were in it.

Their teacher gave them all worksheets. Which meant she still had a hangover so they better not talk to her for the day.

The three teens sat in a group of desks. Kasey finished the worksheets within five minutes and let the two boys copy.

"Mrfg mugh narft?" Kenny cocked his head to the side.

"I was in an advanced Literature class. I learned this two years ago. Isn't that right, Shawny?" she placed her hand on his knee, making Kenny tense. He didn't know why.

"Get off me!" Shawn pushed her hand away.

"Why is that Shawny?" she batted her eyelashes, "Aren't I hot enough?" she let out a breathe before she bit her lip and looked down. She laughed as he sputtered.

Kenny relaxed when he realized that Kasey was just a flirt. He still didn't understand why he felt that way.

Kasey turned her attention back to Kenny, "Hey, I'm having a party at my place Saturday. Wanna come?" She batted her eyelashes again. This could be fun. He thought to himself.

"Mrph mrph mmmfff mrrrrph." Kenny laughed.

"By the looks of it, only one thing will be hard." Kasey replied.

"Oh, shut up already!" Shawn complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Science across the hall, Ally was assigned to join Stan and Kyle's group for an upcoming project.

Stan went to the computer lab to do some "research", leaving Ally and Kyle to create the clay model.

"So, Kyle…. I haven't really heard you talk yet." Ally broke the awkward silence after ten minutes.

'Oh shit. Here it comes again! The vomit!' he thought, but he had nothing left in him.

"Um…. hi." he couldn't look her in the eyes, and she was too shy to look at him either.

"Hi." she laughed at him, "Kasey is throwing a party tomorrow at her place. You and Stan should come. He can bring Wendy too! In fact, invite everyone you can. Kasey wants a lot of people." She looked at Kyle. The Jew thought that his heart stopped. He looked into her green eyes.

"Yeah, we'll come." Kyle choked out. She smiled, and then he smiled.

Stan had to interrupt the moment sadly, "What did you just sign us up for?" Ally and Kyle blushed yet again and looked away from each other.

"A party at Kasey's Saturday." Kyle answered after he got the nerve.

"Sweet! I'll bring the beer!" he grinned, a plan forming in his hand.

"Dude, underage drinking illegal!" Kyle slapped his hand over his mouth, not wanting to sound like a complete loser in front of the other ginger.

"Yeah, man. Not a good idea. One time Kasey spiked Molly's ginger ale. It wasn't pretty, but Shawn enjoyed it." she giggled.

Kyle was kinda glad that she agreed with him on drinking, and that she didn't think he was a geek. He wondered what else they could agree on.

The bell rang; tell them to go to their second to last class.

* * *

"So, you and Ally?" he poked his friend, while in Literature.

"You are so lucky that I already puked everything I had in my stomach." Kyle grimaced and tried to pay attention to his worksheet.

"Come on! I think it would be pretty awesome to have a ginger couple!" Stan chuckled.

"Shut up jackass!" Kyle didn't look up.

"You like her!" He kept grinning.

"No I don't!" Kyle groaned.

"Okay. Well, Token told me he thought she was hot. Maybe I can get them-"

Kyle's pencil broke in half and Stan didn't dare finish that sentence.

* * *

Back in the Science room, Kasey and Kenny were creating clay models for their project. Shawn and Moly were doing the research. The teacher made the mistake of giving them a flesh colored clay.

Kenny was in the middle of making a building when Kasey snickered.

"Overcompensating are we?" she winked at him.

"Mrgft marg mrrrrmph." Kenny flashed a smile back.

"I might just take you up on that." Kasey didn't expect a response from him. Especially like that. She laughed at the same time that the boy in the orange hoodie did.

"This is bull-crap!" Shawn threw his pencil at the textbook.

"Shawn, relax. Just answer the questions on the paper." she said, trying to calm him. Shawn complained, but ended up finishing his work.

Kyle and Stan were running and errand and waved at Kenny and Kasey. Instead of going back to their boring class, they hung out for a while, talking about the party.

Shawn was bouncing his pencil off his desk in boredom.

"So, I was thinking someone could grab some beer or something. I want to have some fun." Kasey winked over at Kenny.

"Mrpgh. Marg. Mrmmmph!" Kenny replied.

Kyle and Stan slapped their foreheads. There goes their hope of having Kasey around calming Kenny down.

"Beer sucks. I'll get some liquor." Shawn stated and continued to bounce his pencil.

"Yes! The good stuff!" Kasey cheered.

Shawn kept bouncing his pencil, until he bounced it so hard that it flew straight up towards the ceiling impaling it's self into… the foamy material.

Kenny sighed in relief that looked like it would stab him in the head.

When he opened his mouth to sigh, a tiny grenade flew through the window and down his throat.

His body exploded, his innards everywhere.

"Oh my god!" Stan cried," it killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" Kyle screamed out the window.

* * *

"Listen Ginger Girl," Cartman began his speech (while they were in Math class), "get any ideas you have about Kyle out of your head."

"What!?" she looked at him, incredulous.

"It's bad enough, having one ginger-Jew, we don't need you coming along and having more little ginger-Jews." Cartman stated as if it was clear as day.

"First of all, I will like whoever I want! Be it Kyle or whoever," she glared at the fat boy, "Second of all, we are juniors in high school. Don't you think we are a little young to think about… 'little ginger jews'?" she tried to stop the blush from coming to her cheeks, "Lastly, I'm not even Jewish! I don't really have a religon! Why would you think that?"

"The curly red hair. Duh! Go with Chirst!"

Ally stood up and walked away from Cartman, not before punching him in the nose, causing blood.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! What's Cartman up too? What's going to happen at Kasey's party? What is Stan planning? Will Kenny and Kasey get together? Or Kyle and Ally? All will be revealed... NEXT TIME I DECIDE TO UPDATE! Thank you very much!

Also, thanks to:

Cattygirl1314 for favoriting!

Boom Brown for following!


	4. The Party: Part One

Author's Note: TWO THOUSAND AND NINETY-FOUR WORDS BEFORE THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AND DICLAIMER! Did I make it up to you, my beloved readers? I am very happy. This took me a little less than a week to write, and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you have as much fun reading it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Forsaken by Disturbed.

* * *

Dedicated to:

6747

Drake Strike

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Friday night, well Saturday morning, had come around, and Stan had a plan. He knew exactly how to get Kyle to talk to Ally. Kenny and Kasey would probably end up making out or some shit. Whores. The thought made him smile.

Stan got Wendy to talk Kasey into having a sleepover, the night before the party. She and Bebe were supposed to talk Kyle up to Ally and get any information they could. Wendy would text him anything worth knowing.

In fact, Wendy should text him any minute now.

'_**Anything? –Stan'**_

'_**I can't tell you. Sorry :( -Wendy'**_

'_**Why not? –Stan'**_

'_**Because, I promised her I wouldn't say anything to you. –Wendy'**_

'_**Fine…. Night! –Stan'**_

'_**Night 3 –Wendy'**_

Stan groaned as he put his phone down. He should have known that Wendy wouldn't tell him anything. Girls are annoying. He turned on his TV for a few hours.

He looked at his clock.

'It's ten in the morning. I should get some sleep.' Stan turned over in his bed again and allowed sleep to take him over.

* * *

_*You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you_

_Feeding, raping_

_Must we hide from everyone?*_

Stan felt around on his bed side table, trying to find his phone, to end the abomination of a noise. He found it and opened it up.

"Hello?" Stan's voice was groggy and coated with sleep.

"Dude! Where the hell are you?" Kyle's voice rang through the phone.

"At home. Sleeping." Stan half growled, "Where are you?"

"At my house, waiting for you! I've had to deal with Kenny and Cartman for the past half hour." Kyle's voice was way too loud for Stan to deal with.

"Shit man, what time is it?"

"7:30! Remember? We were gonna meet at my place and drive together, and you still need to get the beer. We promised the girls we would head over to their place around 8!" Kyle calmed down a bit, "Also, did Wendy get anything from Ally?"

"Yes, but she won't tell me. Something stupid about girl's secrets or something like that." Stan got out of bed and grabbed some clothes at random, "Alright, I'm getting in the shower soon, got anything important to say."

"Girls confuse the shit out of me" Kyle sighed.

"Same here. Be at your place in ten minutes." Stan hung up without waiting for a response from the Jew.

He threw his phone at the sink before stripping off his boxers to take a quick shower. While in there, he thought for a few minutes. The beer would be easy to get. His dad always has at least a dozen twelve packs in the basement freezer. Not only that, but Chef still owed him a birthday present. A keg perhaps? Nah. The beer should be enough.

After getting dressed, Stan crept down the stairs, looking around just to make sure that his parents were not home.

Check.

He quickly ran a few 12-packs into the car that he and Kyle had bought together, and drove to his super-best friend's house.

"You are forty-five minutes late, asshole!" Cartman screamed at Stan as he parked the car.

"Shut up, fatass." Stan sighed in boredom.

"Hey, I'm not fat! I'm-" Cartman began.

"Don't finish that, Fatty. Or else Kenny will give us the mental image again." Kyle held up his hand to silence the hippie hater. Kenny muttered a response in agreement.

"Exactly." Stan nodded. Cartman just got into the back of the car, pouting. Kenny got in on the other side.

Stan got in the passengers seat and Kyle began driving. Kyle turned on the radio, Cheap Trick blasted through the car.

"So, how were the kids, dear?" Stan teased Kyle as the GPS lead them to Kasey's house.

"Pains in the asses. The Whore kept being disgusting and vivid, while The Fatass was reciting quotes of the Third Reich." Kyle grimaced, playing along.

"Hey! If anything, I should be complaining about being stuck with you guys! Why couldn't Shawn come with us? He's way cooler that you dumbasses." Cartman whined from the back.

"I don't care if you have some kind of crush on that dude, but it's bad enough that we have to deal with you. What god would damn us, but forcing another you onto us?"

"Hey! I'm not gay!" the obese one screamed.

"I think this is it." Stan pointed to the blue house on the left and Kyle pulled over, both ignoring Cartman's ranting.

Ally's head poked out the second story window, "Hey guys!" she waved before running down the stairs.

Kasey walked up behind her, "Y'all ain't getting in here without my beer!" she screamed at them, she disappeared from the window, hopefully to let them in.

Kyle immediately looked around the street to make sure no one heard. or knew that there would be underage drinking tonight.

"Stop being a hard ass." Stan whispered. Unloading the beer. As Kenny got out of the car, his hoodie string got stuck in the door.

"You would know everything about Kyle's ass, wouldn't you, Stanny?" Kenny winked before retightening his hood.

"Shut up Kenny!" Kyle slapped the poor kid in the back if the head

"Hey Kenny! If you leave your hood off for the entire party..." Kasey ran out the door, and she whispered the rest into the blondes ear with a flirty smile.

Kenny ripped his hood off his head, "Let's do this!" he grinned and chased Kasey back into the house.

Ally, Wendy and Bebe cautiously walked out the door after a few moments; Wendy kissed Stan and led him into the house to showed him where to put the beer. Bebe smirked at Kyle and led Cartman into the house.

"Hey Kyle."

"Hey Ally." No vomit, so far so good, "Where's Molly?"

"She never showed up, but she texted me about staying at Shawn's." The red headed girl shrugged.

"Ok then, well. Let's get inside!" Kyle grabbed the last of the 12-packs and went inside. Ally directed him in the nearby door.

"The party is in the basement." Ally open the door, explaining.

Down the stairs, the room had brick walls, but the floor had a black carpet. There was a bar in the corner... fully stocked, it seemed. A stereo with a bunch of CDs. A flat screen TV, and couches, love seats, and chairs of different colors were scattered in the room.

"Dude, this is sweet!" Cartman did a little victory dance.

"I think it's agreed," Stan said from the couch, with a drink already in his hand, and music videos on the TV, "Kyle's the designated driver!"

"Or you guys could stay here the night." Ally smiled at Kyle.

"But our parent's do even know that we're at a party." Kyle almost stuttered.

_'Dude, don't screw up this chance.'_ Stan silently cursed his "super best friend".

"So? Do a round robin. Call your parents and tell them you're staying over each other's houses. We did it all the time back home." Kasey answered walking down the stairs, followed closely by Kenny.

Kyle looked at the hopeful smile on Ally's face and grabbed his phone, "Hey, Ma? I'm staying over Stan's tonight... Yep... Yep... Ok. Bye." The group of kids cheered. Stan and Cartman did the same.

"What about you Kenny?" Ally asked.

"Hell, I told my parents I was gonna get wasted and not to expect me home tonight, but I think they were too high to pay attention." the blonde sat awfully close to the red and black clad brunette.

"Speaking off parents, where are yours?" Wendy asked Kasey.

"Somewhere in Japan." the girl shrugged, "They live there full time, and send me enough money a month to rent a penthouse in Miami."

"When my, Molly, and Shawn's parents got transferred to Denver, Kasey said, and I quote,'To hell with that! I'm coming too'!" Ally smiled.

"Where are your parents?" Kyle asked the girls next to him.

"In Denver. The schools there are shit, so they sent me here. Same with Shawn and Molly. One of them check in on us at least once a week though. I actually live here with Kasey. Molly does too, but she's usually at Shawn's apartment." Ally took a sip from her Dr. Pepper.

"Not drinking?" Bebe asked the two gingers as she sorted through the CD collection.

"Not really." They said in unison.

Ally giggled and Kyle smiled.

"Hey guys!" Molly called as she walked down the stairs with Shawn behind her. Everyone muttered their greetings.

"I couldn't get liquor, but I have vodka." Shawny tossed the bottle to Kasey, who caught it.

"You are forgiven." Kasey laughed and took the vodka to the bar.

"How do you guys even get this stuff? I can barely get beer." Stan was shocked, happy, but shocked.

"We have our ways." Shawn sat down on a blue couch next to Cartman, and Molly started talking to Bebe. Kasey started to make herself a drink.

Kenny was chattering away about anything. He was enjoying not having every word he said be muffled, and if he would keep getting "rewarded", even better.

* * *

It was about nine o'clock when people started to arrive. Token was first, Bebe sat next to her boyfriend and within seconds, their tongues were down each other's throats.

Wendy was dancing with a few of her girlfriends, including Kasey, Molly and Ally.

Cartman and Shawn were playing Halo on the TV. Shawn won, again.

Stan and Kenny were getting drinks from the bar and Kyle was drinking some orange juice.

"There's you are." Kenny turnedto see Kasey.

"Sweet party, Kase." Stan drunkenly praised.

"Too bad you're already wasted." Kyle laughed. Kasey carefully took an eye dropper and squeezed its contents into Kyle's juice, without him knowing. After that, she whispered something into Kenny's ear.

"See you guys later!" Kenny downed his drink and waved at his friends before going with Kasey to the dance floor.

"What about bros before ho's?" Kyle jokingly called over the blaring music.

"Screw you guys." he turned back to his friends before dancing (if you call it that) with the brunette.

Kyle picked up his juice again, it tasted a little weird, but he didn't pay attention as he downed it.

"Dude, I feel strange." the Jew didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

"Your drink was spiked moron." Stan was still kind of sober. He walked away to still Wendy for a dance.

"What!?" Kyle was dizzy, but Ally came over.

"Kasey likes to spike random people's drinks. I thought I took away all of her eye droppers." Ally laughed, "That's why I don't trust anything she gives me."

"What did she use? It was strong." Kyle could feel the alcohol dumbing him down.

"She calls it "The Punch". It's a recipe she made up. You can barely taste it, but it's there. I would be careful if I were you, keep your drink with you at all times." Ally patted his shoulder, sympathetically.

Kyle laughed it off, "Wanna dance?" Ally nodded and they headed towards the center of the room.

Stan nodded at Wendy, who nodded to Kasey, who nodded to Kenny, who nodded to Token, who pulled away from Bebe's mouth to nod at her. She quickly changed the music to a slow song.

Kyle internally cursed, knowing his friends had to do with this, (Stan's winking didn't help).

Ally blushed and awkwardly put her arms around Kyle's neck, and he in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kyle was so nervous, he felt as if he was about to puke, but he also felt good. They swayed in time with the music. He could feel his hands getting sweaty, due to his anxious state. His heart was pounding. So was Ally's.

After what seemed like hours the song ended. Kyle kept staring at her lips. Ally closed her eye and the boy leaned in slightly.  
"Let's go sit down." Kyle chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Um… sure." Ally had a look of disappointment on her face and followed the boy.

"Neither of them will make the first move sober. They are both too shy!" Stan groaned. His hand slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"I have an idea!" a light bulb went off in Kasey's brain, "Get everyone to meet me over in that corner away from the bar!" Kasey ran up the stairs and towards the kitchen. She had something to brew.

* * *

Author's Note: Goddammit Kyle! You always have to ruin all my evil plans. *sighs* Oh well... what is Kasey planning now? What is happening with Kasey and Kenny? What else will happen at this party? Tune in... whenever I feel like updating, to see the conclusion of the party!


	5. The Party: Part Two

Author's Note: Hey people! Here is the long awaited conclusion to the night of the party. All your questions ahll be answered... or at least most of them! I want to say thanks to everyone for reviewing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park.

* * *

Kasey handed a bottle and an eye dropper to Wendy, Bebe, Stan, Kenny, and Token.

"Ally's probably already told him not to trust me with drinks, but they might trust you." She instructed, "Take the eye dropper and fill it with "The Punch". Then pour it into Kyle and Ally's drinks only! I want them hammered, dammit! If you get caught! Abort the mission for the rest of the night. I am clear?" she stared them all down. They nodded, "Good. Now go! Also, sneak a few into Molly's drink as well." they went back to their original positions.

"Hey Kyle." Kenny walked back over to his friend.

"What happened to Kasey?" the female ginger teased.

"She wanted to dance with Molly for a while. Can I get you guys a drink? I need to get myself some coke and rum." the blonde smiled.

"Sure. Just soda, man." Kyle agreed.

"Will do." Kenny walked back to the bar. He poured two Mountain Dews, and he put eight droppers worth of "Punch" into both drinks (almost emptying his bottle), and walked back, "Here you guys, go." the unsuspecting couple downed the drinks.

"Wow, I guess I was thirstier than I thought. Thanks Ken." Ally smiled.

"No prob my dear." Kenny smiled charmingly, 'Wow, it really must be tasteless. I wonder...' Kenny placed a spare drop on his tongue, nothing, but its effects were apparent. The poor kid looked back over to the dance floor and saw Kasey waving him over, 'This girl will be the death of me!' and he joined her.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Wendy walked over, "Do you guys want a refill?" she smiled.

"You guys are sooooo nice!" Kyle slurred, "I have the nicest friends!"

"You are like the ten billionth person to get us a drink." Ally giggled uncontrollably.

Wendy took their cups and got some more Mountain Dew, she emptied her bottle in to the two cups, 'I'm the last one. This better work!' she hoped and prayed, "Here you guys go!" the raven haired girl handed them their drinks, "Later."

"You know," the drunk Jew turned to the girl sitting next to him, "you are amazing."

"So are you! Guess what Cartman said to me yesterday." Ally kept laughing.

"What did the fatasssssss say?" he giggled as well.

"That you and I would have little ginger-Jews for children and that we can't let that happen!" she hiccupped.

"He's a dick." Kyle laughed again.

"I punched him in the nose." the girl was proud.

"Ssssweet!" he slurred again.

The couple laughed. Then they were silent for a few moments. Kyle slowly began to lean in, and when he pulled away, Ally grabbed his collar and pulled him back towards her. Kyle immediately responded to her kiss. His arms wrapped around her back and her arms snaked around his neck. His tongue ran against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth in response. Kyle pushed Ally back against the couch, lying on top of her. The two continued to make out, oblivious to their friends cheering and high-fiving each other.

"Hey there bah-bee!" Molly hiccupped. The remaining people of the group turned towards the voice they heard. They saw Molly hugging Shawn.

"Goddammit Kasey!" Shawn cursed when he saw his drunk girlfriend, "Again!?"

"Not my fault she keeps falling for the 'Punch'!" Kasey laughed.

"What's wrong Shawn? I know what will make you feel better." Molly sloppily tried to kiss the tall boy. Shawn pushed her away.

"Come on, babe. How about I get you home." Shawn picked her up bridal style and began to walk her out of the basement, back to his car.

"Don't be taking advantage of my little Molly now! You hear!" Kasey teases him.

"If anything, we should be afraid that she'll take advantage of me!" Shawn shot back before heading up the stairs.

"Now that that's over with..." Kenny whispered into Kasey's ear.

"I'm way ahead of you." the girl smiled up at him, for he was a few inches taller.

Kenny leaned down and kissed the girl on her lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away. Kasey grinned at him and ran for the stairs. Kenny rolled his eyes. He gave a thumbs up back to his friends and chased up the stairs after her. Neither were seen for the rest if the night.

Stan rolled his eyes. He was right. He turned back to dancing with Wendy.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"About 12:30. Why?" Stan looked at his phone.

"Kasey said she wanted everyone out by 2 am. She had a feeling she would be... 'preoccupied'." The girl groaned.

"Those two deserve each other." Stan laughed and Wendy joined in.

* * *

Cartman went to the bar to get a drink, when he walked past the black couch near it, he froze and turned around to be sure that his goddamn eyes didn't lie to him. Ginger Girl and The Jew were sucking each other's faces off.

'This. Is. BULLCRAP!' Eric ran to Stan.

"Stan! Did you see? Kyle and Ally are totally making out! I'm being seriously!" the boy yelled.

"Yep! It took us all night to do that, so don't screw it up, Fatass!" the boy walked away.

"Don't worry. I'll let them have tonight. But tomorrow, they shall have to pay." Cartman took out his phone and took a video of the two teens, "Perfect."

"What are you planning?" Wendy appeared behind him.

"Nothing, bitch." Eric faced away from her, but she grabbed him by his fat neck.

"Ruin this, and I will break your face again, like I did back in fourth grade." she almost growled at the boy.

"Screw you bitch! I'm going home!" Cartman left the party.

* * *

A few hours passed by. Everyone danced and drank. Around 1:50, Wendy turned off the music.

"Alright, get the hell out! Party's over!" Stan screamed. Everyone drunkenly stumbled out. Thankfully, their town was so small, that most of the people walked to the party, and the rest assigned a designated diver. Why couldn't the adults of this town be that smart?

Stan and Wendy started to clean up the basement around the red headed couple.

"Kyle, party's over." Stan tapped his friend on the shoulder, trying to get his attention, "Come on dude. You two can make out any other time." his arguments went ignored.

"Just leave them here; they are bound to pass out soon." Wendy said to her boyfriend.

"So, Kenny and Kasey are in her room. Token and Bebe are in Ally's room. We get Molly's room?"

"Basically." They walked up the stairs together.

As they were about to enter the room they heard a scream. The couple ran into Kasey's room. Kasey was in hysterics on her bed, and a dead Kenny lied next to her, his neck was bleeding.

"I was giving him a hickey, and I think I broke the skin and an artery." she breathed shallowly.

"Oh my god! You killed Kenny." Stan gasped.

"You bastard!" Wendy was shocked.

"Don't do that, babe. It just sounds weird not coming from Kyle." Stan looked at the girl strangely.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm thinking four reviews for the next chapter... is that too much to ask? I don't know. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Much love! See ya next time!


	6. The Aftermath

Author's Note: Hey people! I just wanted to thank everyone for giving me 5 reviews in less than 20 hours. I was so happy, I almost screamed in the middle of my first year's orientation. Thank you again, and when I got home, I worked all night on this for you! I even had my unofficial beta-reader read it. Here you are! Chapter Six!

* * *

Pain. Kyle's head was pounding. Those bastards must have gotten him drunk. Kyle tried to sit up, but there was a pressure on his chest. He opened an eye and saw Ally's head resting on his chest. He looked around with his opened eye. He saw that they were on a couch in the basement, and no one else was in sight.

Kyle tried to recall what happened last night, but he could remember nothing. He carefully slid out from under the girl, without waking her.

Kyle walked up the stairs to find Kasey making eggs and pancakes in the kitchen. She was wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. Her hair was brushed to one side, over one shoulder.

"Good morning, Kyle!" she half yelled.

"Shhhh! How are you not hung over?" the Jew sunk into a seat behind the island.

"Easy, I can hold my vodka, and I just don't get hangovers. I'm immune." the girl continued making breakfast for all her friends.

"No one is immune to hangovers." Kyle tried to reason.

"Correction, I am." she laughed.

"But-" Kyle was about to protest, but the girl held up a metal bowl in one hand, and a wooden spoon in the other, silently threatening to bang the two together. He shut up quickly.

"Since you're the first one up, you get the first plate." she gave him a plate and a cup, Kyle looked at her suspiciously, "It's just orange juice. It would be downright cruel to give you more alcohol after last night."

"Speaking of which-"

"Hello people!" A shirtless Kenny entered the kitchen and screamed in Kyle ear.

"Screw you, you dick!" the ginger growled clutching his head.

Kenny walked over to Kaey and moved her hair out of the way, revealing a purple bruise. When Kyle looked at Kenny's neck he saw a matching hickey, but his had a small, red line on it.

"This does not please me." Kenny looked down at her neck, "I want it bigger."

"I said the exact same thing last night." she whispered at him. Kenny pinned her against the counter, attacking her neck, making the girl giggle. Kyle groaned and turned away.

"Guys, get a room!" Stan called as he and Wendy walked into the room.

Kenny sighed and grabbed a plate of food and sat next to Kyle. Kasey continued serving everyone.

"So, Kenny, why does yours have a scratch on it?" Kyle asked.

"You can say that my girl likes things a little rough. In fact, she started sucking-"

"ENOUGH INFORMATION!" Wendy screamed and got her food,

"...my neck and she bit down and broke the skin." Kyle faked an innocent look.

"Maybe it's you, my dear, who has the dirty mind." Kasey pointed at the class president, who looked down at the tiled floor.

Next Bebe and Token walked into of the room.

Kasey whispered something into Bebe's ear as she handed her breakfast. The blonde blushed and nodded.

"I knew it!" the girl cried!

"What did she ask you?" Token asked the girl.

"If it was true what they say about black guys." Kasey hummed.

Stan facepalmed. Wendy blushed. Kyle groaned. Kenny laughed out loud.

"I don't know whether to be offended or proud." Token sighed, taking a bite of eggs.

"Be proud. You can't be offended be your own kind!" Kasey winked.

"What are you talking about? You may be tan, but you're still white." Stan ate his pancake.

"I'm a half-rican, baby! Half white, half black! That is why I annoy Shawny-Bear, because he is racist!"

Kyle's phone went off. The ginger groaned again, "The Fatass just told me to check my Facebook."

Kasey grabbed her laptop from the living room, "Use this." Everyone gathered around the Jew.

"Hey everyone." Ally ventured up from the basement.

"Hey, I made food." Kasey pointed at the stove.

"Here it is! He posted a video." Kyle clicked on the icon, and a three minute video of a drunk Kyle and Ally making out appeared on the screen.

"When did this happen!?" Kyle screamed.

"What?" Ally walked over next to the boy, "What the hell? Is this online?"

"Facebook." Kyle was so mad and embarrassed.

"I'm- I- I have to go! I'll be back later!" Ally ran out the front door.

"We thought you two would remember." Wendy sadly stated.

"You guys did this!?" Kyle screamed.

"We didn't take the video, but we got you drunk." Stan nodded in regret.

"We hoped it would get you two together." Token looked apologetic.

"I'm out of here!" Kyle stormed out the front door. Everyone else was silent.

"I'm killing Cartman. Stan, you're driving me to his house." Wendy walked out of the house, Stan following.

Bebe looked at the clock, "Token can you take me home? I'm supposed to be back from 'Wendy's' at 3:00! Bye Kasey!" the other couple leaves the house. Leaving Kasey and Kenny alone.

"I guess we screwed that up." Kasey was sad. Kenny stood up and walked over to her, and put his hands on her hips.

"Listen, Kyle is just embarrassed and angry. He needs to cool down. I don't know Ally that well, but I think she just needs to get away for a little while. Everything's going to work out." he comforted the brunette.

"You're right about Ally. No use worrying about it now." she sighed, "Want to go watch NASCAR?"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Kenny plopped down onto the couch with Kasey next to him, and turned on the TV.

"You know, Cartman, actually drove in a few races." Kenny said.

"You're kidding." her eyes were wide. Kenny proceeded to tell the girl about how the fat boy had become a race car driver, back in grade school.

* * *

"Open this door right now!" Wendy pounded on the front door to the Cartman house. Mrs. Cartman opened it.

"We're sorry, but is Eric here?" Stan asked.

"He's right upstairs in his room."

"Thank you." Wendy and Stan ran up the stairs and walked into Cartman's room, to find him playing Fruit Ninja on his iPhone. Stan pushed him out of his chair, forcing him to crash onto the floor. Wendy kicked him in his stomach.

"You asshole!" Wendy screamed.

"You ruined things for Kyle and Ally!" Stan kick his friend in the back.

"Are you kids alright?" Mrs. Cartman opened the door.

"Just fine!" Wendy smiled happily.

"Let me know if you guys need anything!" she left them alone.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." Wendy gave the boy on the floor a death glare.

"Ok, hear me out." Cartman coughed out blood, "I saved us."

"What are you talking about?" Stan cocked his head to the side.

"I'm talking about the Ginger-pocolypse!" Cartman stood up, "For years, I've been studying the ginger gene. I never actually stopped after 4th grade. I found out, that the ginger species was slowly dying out. That gingers should cease to exist.

"Can you imagine it? A world, free of gingers. I was so happy to see this, but then Ally came along. She would ruin everything. If two gingers, carrying a dominant ginger gene were to have kids, the ginger gene could continue to live on.

"That is why I have spent the past six years of my life, keeping gingers away from each other. Since fifth grade. I even got a job on eHarmony, I make sure no gingers get matched up. Do you understand now!? I had to put an end to their joining. Do you see?!" Cartman was screaming by the end of his rant.

"Dude... that's messed up." Stan stated.

"That's really why you did this!" Wendy was mega-pissed, "You would sacrifice your friend's happiness for some stupid theory?"

"Yes! The covetous Jews must sacrifice something. Since they refuse to give up their Jew gold!" Cartman nodded. Wendy kicked him square in the nuts and stormed out of his room.

"You better hope everything works out! This is worse than when Token and Bebe got together!"

"You're a stupid whore, Wendy!" Stan kicked the boy in the stomach again, "Goddamn you, Stan." he groaned in pain.

* * *

Author's Note: Oooooooooh! What the hell Cartman? What is wrong with you? Idiot! Will Ally and Kyle work things out? Or are they doomed to an eternity of **_AWKWARD-NESSSSSSS_**? Tune in next update for the next installment!

Can we try for five... maybe six reviews for the next chapter? Much Love!


	7. Brotherly Advice

Author's Note: I actually researched for Cartman's speech in the last chapter. I spent over an hour on that. Just thought I would share how pathetic I am. Now on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park...

* * *

Kyle kicked the stone on the side walk.

'Goddamn them! Those assholes! How dare they mess with my life?' Kyle walked up the stairs to his room.

"Hey Ike." he sadly passed by his brother's room, but the door was closed, "Ike?" He opened it, "JESUS CHRIST!" he screamed!

Ike looked up from the blonde girl under him. He slowly retracted his hand from under her shirt and waved, "Um, hey Kyle." The girl got up and ran out of the room, "Bye Cindy!"

"I knew that I let you spend too much time with Kenny." Kyle sighed and walked into his own room and sprawled on his bed.

A few years ago, when Ike had turned 10, Kenny (who was 13 at the time) had become his idol. Kenny would just laughed and call the kid his little buddy. When Ike turned 12, Kenny took him under his wing and taught him how to pick up chicks.

"What the hell, man?" the Canadian-born teen sat on his brother's desk chair.

"Ike, your fourteen!" Kyle sighed, knowing it would do nothing.

"Yep, and I've gotten farther than you." he smiled.

"Whatever." Kyle was too mad to deal with this.

"What's wrong? I'm your brother you can tell me." Ike spun in the chair.

"Promise you won't tell mom?" Ike nodded, "Last night I was at a party, not Stan's. My asshole-ic friends got me so drunk, I don't really remember anything after Kenny handed me some Mountain Dew. I woke up this morning, with this girl I kinda liked lying next to me and a video on Facebook of us making out! She ran out of the house. Now she knows I like her! Things are gonna be so awkward!"

"There was a party, and I was not invited?" The other boy exclaimed.

"IKE!" the ginger screamed.

"Sorry. You don't remember anything?" the older brother shook his head, "Then how do you know that you started the kiss? Maybe she did. Wasn't she on top of you when you woke up?" the younger one inquired.

"Hey, you're right! Thanks, man!" the teen smiled.

"Don't tell mom and dad about Cindy, and I won't tell them that you're hung over." he cockily grinned again.

"Damn you drive a hard bargain." Kyle shook his brother's hand.

"I got your back, bro." with that, Ike walked back to his room.

_*But here are some of music's pioneers_

_That time will not allow us to forget_

_For there's Basie, Miller, Sachimo_

_And the king of all Sir Duke_

_And with a voice like Ella's ringing out_

_There's no way the band can lose*_

"Hello?" Kyle tiredly answered.

"DUDE! WENDY JUST KICKED CARTMAN'S ASS!" Stan screamed into the phone.

The Jew ripped his phone away from his ear.

"Shut up man! I'm still hung over!" Kyle hissed into the phone.

"Sorry, dude." he quieted down, "So, you still mad?"

"Nah, Ike actually have me some advice."

"Aren't you the older one?" Stan asked.

"That's what I thought too. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. Wendy gave you guys the final drink, you leaned in, and pulled away, because you are a PUSSY, and she pulled you right back in." the boy recounted, "Why?"

"So, I didn't make an ass of myself and force myself on her."

"Nope. You're too much of a loser to do that."

"Thanks Stan." he said sarcastically.

"Hey, sleep over at my house tonight?"

"Sure, I'll be over soon."

"Later, man."

* * *

Somewhere, on the other side of town, another ginger walked down a street. After a few minutes, she was in front of her door.

"Hey Kase, I'm inviting Wendy and Bebe over again." She looked around, "Kasey?" she walked into the living room. NASCAR was still on the TV, and Kenny was on top of Kasey on the couch, locked in a heated kiss.

Kasey pulled away, but Kenny didn't bother moving away from her. The girl peeked out from under the boy, "Hey Als."

"I'm inviting Wendy and Bebe over in a few hours, and Molly is staying over too. I need some girl time." Ally walked to her room.

"Ok." called after her friend before turning back to the blonde over her, "What was that one for again?"

"For liking Rise Against, the best band ever." he smiled, "Video games.?"

"Please, I am a gamer-girl. World of Warcraft, Skyrim, Halo, and just about anything else I get my hands on." she smiled up at him. Kenny kissed the girl again.

"My turn. Do you play an instrument?" the girl asked.

"Drums." he said.

"Guitar." Kasey grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for another kiss. Kenny's phone went off.

_*Cause this has been building since I have been breathing_

_And I know how it's going to end_

_So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?_

_I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down_

_And now that I'm gone_

_Try to forget me and just move on*_

"Sweet ringtone." Kasey was breathing heavily. Kenny kissed the brunette again, and opened his phone, not breaking the kiss.

"Hey Kenny? Are you there man?" Stan would be the one to call him at this moment. Kenny made a noise in his throat, in response, "I'm inviting you and Kyle over tonight, so get over here, like now."

Kenny had to pull away from the heated kiss, panting, "Dammit. Alright, let me finish things here, and I'll be there soon."

"Are you with Kasey? That's gross if you picked up and you two are fu-!" Kenny hung up without letting the other boy finish.

"I have to go to Stan's." he moved to get off her and sat in the couch.

Kasey sat up, "Ally's inviting the girls over to have a girl's night." Kenny kissed her again and she pulled away biting her lip. Kenny smirked down at her.

"Get out of here already!" she laughed. Kenny smiled at the girl and started to jog to his cynical friend's house.

* * *

Author's Note: Ike is a ladies man? Sweet! I really wanted to add him in some way! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Sadly school is starting for me soon, which means that I won't be able to update as fast as I have been. Thanks for reading! Bye for now!


	8. Girl'sGuy's Night

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and Favorited and Followed my story so far. You guys have made writing on here fun for me again. Also, my rule is always at least a thousand words before adding in the "Author's Notes". Please let this be one of the times you cut me some slack. I am behind by a little more that one hundred words. You know I will make up for it within the next few chapters.

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park is not mine... if it were, Kenny would have never died for all of season six! He would have lived and Cartman would have never gotten his second "Mr. Shakey's". (Reference, Season 5 Episode 13: Kenny Dies)

* * *

"Where were you?" Stan asked as he opened the door.

"Kasey's." Kenny winked in his direction.

"I don't even want to know what you two were doing." Kyle shook his head.

"And how are we feeling, sweetheart?" Kenny made kissy faces at Kyle.

"Stop, dude. You look gay." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"There, there! Tell Mama Kenny all about it!" he patted the ginger's hair,"Ok, why did you invite us here?"

"Because, we need to help Kyle fix things with Ally." Stan explained.

"Where's Fatass?" Kyle looked around as they walked to Stan's room.

"He is not invited. He's has this whole thing going on." Stan sat in his chair.

Kenny plopped himself down at the

"What did you expect from him?" Kenny asked.

"I was thinking about avoiding her for a few days." Kyle tossed a baseball in the air.

"No man. You need to go up to her, and push her against the lockers and rip off her clothes-"

"Yeah, no. Don't even finish that thought. I need some actual advice." Kyle interrupted his blonde friend.

"Why invite me if you don't want to hear what I have to say?" he feigned looking hurt.

* * *

Wendy and Bebe walked through the door.

"Hey." Bebe waved.

"You're taking is to school tomorrow?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah! I'm driving." Kasey nodded, her hair still wet from her shower. Molly sitting on the couch. The TV was on in the background, just for noise.

"You guys hungry? I'm getting about to cook a frozen pizza for dinner." Kasey walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you the only one that cooks?" Bebe asked, sitting down next to Molly.

Wendy rolled her eyes at her friends directness. She sat down in a chair, behind the island.

"So, how's Ally doing now? Is she still gone?" the girl asked.

"No, she came back a few hours ago. She's actually in the shower now." The brunette reached into the freezer and took out a cheese pizza, and she prepared it for the oven.

"Is she still mad?" Wendy whispered.

"I don't know. She walked in on me and Kenny, told me to invite you guys over, and stormed up to her room." Kasey opened the oven and placed the pizza inside.

"You and Kenny?" She smiled at her new friend, knowingly.

Kasey chuckled, "Actually, the guy are over at Stan's tonight."

"Why did Ally want us over today?" Wendy wondered.

"She probably needs advice about how to deal with the Kyle situation." the girl shrugged.

"We screwed that up, didn't we?" the black haired girl sighed.

"No, that fat ass, Cartman did." Kasey growled as she leaned against the counter, "He still needs to pay for that."

"I beat the shit out of him when I went over his house today."

"Good for you, but I need to get my revenge. He messed with one of my cubs, now mama lion's got to show her fangs." she got such a cruel look on her face, that Wendy couldn't tell whether or not she was joking.

"Okay then." she attempted to smile.

"The pizza should be done in a few minutes." Kasey took the oven mitts off and plopped them on the counter next to the oven. She then proceeded to sit on the granite covered counter.

Ally walked down the stairs seconds later. She wore light green bathrobe that stopped at her knees. Her red hair was damp and slightly messy, "Hey guys." She sat down on the couch next to Bebe.

"Hey hun." Molly smiled, "Do you want to tell me what happened last night?"

"She made out with Kyle while she was drunk." Kasey held a platter of pizza slices in her hands. Wendy followed her with a bowl of cheesy poofs and soda.

"I made myself look like an idiot." The red head sighed picking up a piece of pepperoni pizza.

"Trust me, it didn't look like he was complaining." Bebe smiled.

"How could you tell? You were with Token!" Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, can we focus? I need dome advice. How am I supposed to deal with seeing Kyle tomorrow?" the ginger hugged a square pillow against her chest.

"Why don't you separate yourself from him? Just take a break for about a week. Don't talk to him, text him, anything. Let it die down." Bebe shrugged.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Wendy intervened, "I think you two should just talk about what happened."

"But that might make things more awkward." Molly spoke up.

"However, it will cut down on the drama." Kasey pointed out. The four girls debated on what course of action their redheaded friend should take, ignoring what she had to say.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled once she had finally had enough. Her friends all quieted down, not used to seeing her agitated, "I think that I should do what Bebe said."

"Big mistake." Wendy shook her head.

* * *

Back at Stan's the three boys were having a similar argument.

"Oh come on! I'm pretty sure she would kick his ass before he could get her clothes off." Stan rolled his eyes at his poor friend's antics.

"Think he could at least get her shirt off before she would punch him."

"Why the hell are we even talking about this!?" the Jew screamed in frustration.

Did I say similar? Whoops.

* * *

Author's Note: I would have made it longer, but I thought that was a cute place to stop. I am trying to figure out how to end this story. Don't worry, we still have a lot more to go, but I'm trying to at least get an idea. I hope you've enjoyed this lovely chapter. I have been stuck on it for over a week. So leave a review telling me what you thought and I shall be back soon! Goodbye!


	9. Living With Your Choices

Author's Note: I'm getting a sad feeling that we have reached the point of the story where people tend to check out and not review. I hate sounding like a review whore, but those things make my day. I like knowing that you still care and that you like how the story is going, even if you don't like it. Tell me what you don't like.

* * *

Kyle walked down the hall. In his head, he had a speech prepared for when he saw Ally. He opened his locker and grabbed his books for his first class. He looked up and saw the girl of his affections standing at her locker.

Kyle took a deep breathe, closed his locker, and walked over to her.

"Hey Ally." he stopped in front of her. She looked away and sprinted down the hall.

'That was weird.' He shook it off and went to class.

* * *

A few hours later, an angry Jew stormed into the cafe and sat at the lunch table.

"What the hell, man!" Kyle huffed, "Every-goddamn-time I try to talk to her, she blows me off! Where are all the girls?"

"They all left to sit over there." Stan pointed behind him.

"So she's been blowing you off, eh?" Cartman said in a thoughtful voice. Everyone ignored the fat boy. He was being punished for posting the video to Facebook.

"Does anyone know why?" Kyle looked around at his friends.

"Don't look at me like that! Gah! It's too much pressure!" Tweak twitched.

Butters spoke up, "I think Stan and Kenny know."

Kyle looked at them.

"Well, Bebe and Molly told her to keep clear of you for about a week. They said it would give you both time to figure things out or some shit like that." Stan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I blame you two." Kyle pointed at Shawn and Token.

"It's not our fault!" The white boy retorted.

"Don't care. Blame you." he rested his head on the table.

"Relax, Ky. Kasey and I have a plan. And, next week is spring break." Kenny patted his friends head.

"Of course she would have a plan. This better not be like last time."

"No alcohol this time. Scout's honor!" Token swore.

"I still don't see why you assholes are ignoring me! I saved all our lives!" Cartman stated.

No response.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home!" he threw his plastic fork down onto his tray. Causing two peas to go flying through the air. They ended up in Kenny's nostrils, making it impossible to breathe through his nose.

Kenny took a deep breathe, preparing to sneeze them out. However, a passing wasp had the unfortunate luck to be sucked into the blonde mouth. Stinging his throat and causing it to swell. Kenny turned blue due to the lack of oxygen.

"Oh my god! He killed Kenny!" Stan screamed.

Kyle looked up sadly, "Butters?"

"You bastards." the shy boy looked around, hoping he wouldn't be grounded for saying a naughty word.

* * *

In science, Kyle was not surprised when Ally volunteered to finish the typing for their project. Leaving him and Stan to deal with the clay models.

"A week! A whole goddamn week?" the Jew cursed once the girl left the room.

"It could be worse." Stan shrugged.

"How?" Kyle sighed.

"It could be two."

The days went by painfully slow.

Tuesday, Kasey announced that all eight of them were going camping in Denver during their vacation. Cartman bitched and moaned until she gave in and said he could come along. Kenny got hit by a hybrid car walking home. He got up and kept walking. It was a stupid hybrid. What damage could it do? Then three hundred fifty hybrids ran him over, (it was a Hybrid Parade). He did not survive that.

Wednesday, the girls came back to the normal lunch table to talk about the trip, but Ally sat as far away from Kyle as possible. Kenny bludgeoned himself to death with the tiny hammer attached to the fire extinguisher case so he could avoid an assembly about the importance of not drinking during spring break.

Thursday, his hand brushed against hers when they handed in their project to the science teacher. She pulled her hand away as if she had touch a flame from a white hot fire. Kyle sighed and thanked the Jehovah that the week was almost over.

* * *

On Friday, the group sat down at lunch to go over the final plans for the camping trip.

"So, Wendy and Bebe will stay over our house tonight." Kasey started.

"Actually, Bebe and Token got mono. They aren't coming." Wendy said.

"Man! Token was really looking forward to it!" Kyle sighed.

"So it will be just the seven of us? Sweet." Cartman nodded. He was still ignored.

"The guys can come over my house tonight." Stan took a bite out of his pizza.

"We'll meet up at our place in the morning. Around eight, so we can be set up before noon." Ally spoke up for the first time.

"Alright! And we'll go from there!" Wendy smiled.

* * *

Later that night Wendy knocked on the front door.

"Hey! We are just helping Ally finish packing her stuff." Molly led the girl up the stairs to the purple covered room. Ally was standing in front of her closet inspecting two sweatshirts while Kasey was sitting at her desk, spinning around in the chair. Her bed was covered in denim jeans, sweatpants, tank tops and regular t-shirts.

"Just pick one already!" Kasey groaned, still spinning in circles.

"But, I really like this one, and the other one is really warm." Ally sighed.

"Then take them both." Molly sat down on the foot of the bed.

"That's a good idea." Wendy nodded and sat in the moon chair next to the bookcase.

Ally agreed and tossed both sweatshirts into the pile on the bed.

"So, what are you going to say to Kyle?" Kasey asked, still not ceasing to spin.

"Would you stop? You're getting me sick just watching you." Wendy held her stomach. Kasey stuck her tongue out and stopped.

"I don't know. I was thinking I would just see what happens." The ginger grabbed a few pairs of shorts.

"That's gonna be awkward." Molly sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have avoided him for a week." She sighed.

"You know that I hate saying I told you so, but I told you it would be a mistake!" Kasey continued to sing a chorus of 'I told you so'.

"Oh well, whatever. I'm just going to put all this stuff in a bag. I'll be down soon."

"We're just gonna be on Skype with the guys." Kasey told Ally and left the girls left the room. She grabbed her laptop once they hit the living room. She clicked on the little blue icon and clicked on Stan's name. Almost immediately two boys appeared on the screen, "Is Kyle there?"

"He's downstairs screaming at Cartman." Stan explained.

"I don't think that he even knows that we left the room yet." Kenny chuckled.

"Good, but why did you tell me to buy a baby monitor?" Wendy asked her smiling brunette friend.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen." The blonde boy let everyone in on tomorrow's plan.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my Joss Whedon... what are they up too?


	10. Not So Awkward Car Ride

Author's Note: Thanks for showing me that you care. It really means a lot to me, as stupid as it sounds! Haha! Well here it the next chapter to our beloved story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ich habe South Park nicht! I'm taking German in school... so I just thought that would be interesting.

* * *

"You're supposed to drive the truck you dumb bitch!" Cartman screamed at a drunk Kasey.  
"I'm fine! I can drive, you fat fu-" her hand went to cover her mouth, "I can't drive." she admitted.  
"Fine, I'll drive it." Stan sighed.  
"No way in hell I'm le- I'm le- letting you drive my baby. Ally has to do it." the brunette's words were slurred.  
"Fine." Ally got into the driver's side of the car.  
"You have to go with her." Stan pointed at his Jewish friend.  
"Why?" Kyle was bewildered.  
"I'm driving our car, Cartman's too fat to fit in the front seat, Wendy has the directions, Kenny's making sure Kasey doesn't throw up in the car, and Kasey is too drunk to keep an eye on the stuff tied to the back." Stan listed the reason.  
"Alright babe. Let's get you in the car." Kenny dragged the girl into the back seat of the Ford Focus.  
"See." he raised his eyebrow.  
"Fine." the Jew handed over the keys to the car and got into the truck.  
"Alright! Let's get this show on the road. Wooo!" Kasey screamed and stood out the window. Kenny just grabbed her waist and sat her back down.  
Stan backed out of the driveway and headed down the street. They were soon followed by the red Nissan Frontier.  
"Alright. They fell for it!" Kasey said in a suddenly sober voice.  
"What the hell? I thought you were drunk!" Cartman looked to his left.  
"It was an act to get them alone, Fatass." Stan made a left turn.  
"What!? Don't you realize what you've done?" the fat boy was incredulous. Kasey grabbed something from her pocket and sprayed it in Cartman's face, causing him to pass out.  
"I was in AP Chemistry at my old school, and it was my favorite class." she shrugged.  
"Kenny, where did you put the receiver?" Stan asked.  
"In the console right in between you two." Kenny pointed, with his other arm around Kasey.  
"And I put the baby monitor in a bag in the backseat." Wendy reached in, grabbed the device and turned it on.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the following truck.  
"Ok. How the hell did Kasey get that drunk this early in the morning?" Kyle laughed.  
"I have no idea! I woke up to her hitting me saying that a dragon was in the kitchen." Ally laughed at the memory.  
"That's nothing! When Stan gets drunk, he thinks he's a country singer, and sings Taylor Swift." the Jew laughed. He was glad that things weren't as awkward as he was afraid of.  
"Hey Ally?" Kyle bit his lip, eyes focused on the road.  
"Yeah?" she lazily responded.  
"About the kiss..." his heart started thumping crazily in his chest. He saw his friends in the car in front of them lean forward for some reason.  
"Can we forget it ever happened?" she interrupted him, refusing to look him in the eye. Kyle saw Kasey slap her forehead.  
"Um sure. It never happened." he nodded his head. He could of sworn he heard a collective groan coming from the car in front of them.  
"Did you just?" Ally asked.  
"I heard it too." The boy confirmed, "Kasey probably got sick in the car."  
"You're probably right." she leaned over to turn on the radio. Stevie Wonder's 'Superstitions' came on. To his surprise, the girl left the song on, not changing the station.  
"You like Stevie Wonder?" he looked at the girl.  
"Yeah. My friends always make fun of me for it."  
"Same here! Hold on, I have a playlist dedicated to him."  
"Play it!" she smiled looking at him. Kyle hooked up his iPod to the car's speaker.

* * *

In the other car, the group was intensely listening in.  
"Turn it off! For God's sake! Turn it off!" Kasey held her ears, trying to block out the music coming from the small device.  
"We have to keep listening! They might talk again soon!" Stan groaned, he never had an ear for the genre that was close to his best friend's heart.  
"But it's so horrible! I'm dying!" Kenny coughed.  
"We have to survive this. They might say something important." Wendy rolled her eyes.  
"Screw it!" Kenny stole the spray bottle from his girlfriend's pocket and sprayed his face, knocking himself out.  
"Hey!" she slapped his shoulder, "Oh well. It'll be better than listening to this." she sprayed herself as well, and fell into the blondes lap.  
"God, those two are idiots." Wendy shook her head and retrieved the bottle. Stan looked at it wantonly, "Don't even think about it. Keep driving!"  
"Yes, dear." he sadly looked back at the road.

* * *

"Oh my god." Ally chuckled, "I can't believe you like jazz."  
"I also like swing and big band music." he admitted sheepishly.  
"Same here! Back at my old town, there was this swing revival club that my boyfriend and I would go to almost every week."  
Kyle's heart stopped. The girl's voice was silened.  
_'She has a boyfriend. What was I thinking? I barely know her! Of course she could!' _the thought repeated itself over and overk in his head_, 'No wonder she wanted to forget the kiss.'_ he thought sadly.  
"Kyle? Kyle you ok in there." Ally was poking his side.  
"Sorry, what did you say?" he faked a smile.  
"I said, after we broke up, I didn't have anyone to go with." she sighed, "Wait, I read that there was one near Denver. Maybe we can go while we're there. We'll sneak off. It'll be fun!" she begged.  
"Sounds fun!" Kyle was mentally doing a victory dance, _'She's single! She's single! I have a chance! I have a chance!'_

* * *

Author's Note: This hurt me to write inside... I LOVE JAZZ/SWING! Incase you haven't realized, the OC's (original characters) are based off of some of my friends and I. I being Kasey. It hurt me inside to write that I hated it. Oh well. It was funny! Thanks for enjoying and reading! Please review!


	11. It Don't Mean A Thing

Today was my first official day of school, (yesterday was freshman orientation). I am soooo tired and I just want to go to sleep. I miss summer already. Only 179 more days *rolls eyes*.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park...

* * *

"Alright, Shawn and Molly will be here later in the day." Wendy read her text, "Apparently, her parents were checking in today."

"Suuure. I bet that they just didn't want to set up." Stan unloaded the back of the car, "It's bad enough those three morons knocked themselves out."

"Kasey's knock out gas?" Ally got out of the truck.

"Yep." Wendy picked up the screen house bag, and began setting it up.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"She's a science nerd." Ally shrugged it off, "It usually wears off after an hour or two."

"Alright then. Cartman should wake up soon. She sprayed him while we were still in South Park." Stan picked up a few sleeping bags.

"Wait, I thought she was drunk." Kyle grabbed one of the tarps.

"She made a speedy recovery." Stan gave the Jew a knowing look. Kyle had a feeling it was all a ploy.

"Goddamn bitch!" a voice screamed about twenty minutes later.

"Cartman's up." Kyle groaned.

"What the hell did she do to me?" the fat boy yelled. Wendy walked over and sprayed him again. Everyone looked at her.

"What? I just didn't want to deal with him. Besides, he wouldn't help us anyway!"

"She's right." Ally nodded.

The group continued to set up the camp.

* * *

"There! All done!" Stan looked at their work proudly.

"So, does that mean we can come out now?" Kasey opened the door to the car.

"You guys have been awake!?" Ally threw a rock at the brunette.

"Just for forty minutes!" Kenny yawned and got out of the car.

"I hate you both." Wendy growled.

"I'll make the hamburgers and hot dogs." Kasey sighed.

"Forgiven." Stan's stomach growled.

"I'll get right on it." she felt her pocket, "Damn it! I forgot my lighter. Ally run down to the general store and pick up some matches?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Fine." the ginger rolled her eyes and walked down the street.

"I'll go with you." Kyle sprinted after her.

After they were far enough down the road, Kasey took her lighter out of her pocket.

"Ok, did anything happen after I passed out?" she lit the fire.

"Yeah. Ally mentioned her old boyfriend." Wendy sat down in a chair.

"JJ? They dated for less than a year, but they stayed friends after they broke up."

"Really? Like awkward friends or what?" Kenny wrapped an arm around the girls waist.

"They still text all the time." she poked the fire, the food cooking.

"An old boyfriend? This could work." Cartman laughed evilly in the car.

* * *

On the way back from the store, Kyle asked Ally a question.

"So, when do you want to go to the club?"

"How about tonight? About half an hour after everyone falls asleep." A hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Sounds like fun." He grinned.

The pair continued to talk about music and other things they held so dear.

"Hey, guess what! I found my lighter." Kasey pointed to the fire when they entered the camp site.

"Oh well. It will be good to have some extra matches anyway." Ally shrugged and sat down by the fire. Kyle sat down next to Stan.

"The food is done!" the brunette proudly declared. She distributed the food amongst the hungry teenagers, who hungrily attacked their plates, "No need to say thank you." She rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't planning on it!" Stan was working on his second hot dog. Everyone laughed.

Later that night, everyone was roasting marshmallows around the fire. Another car pulled into the campsite.

"Hey! You guys finally made it!" Stan smiled.

"Yep!" Molly exited the passenger seat, "My parents send their love."

"Ally, your parents are coming up next weekend." Shawn warned.

"Alright. Thanks, man." The redhead nodded.

"You guys missed dinner." Wendy informed. Kenny whispered something to Kasey's ear and she giggled.

"What'd you say, Ken?" Kyle raised his eye brow.

"Nothing, man. Don't worry about it." The blonde smirked. The dark haired couple joined the circle. For a few more minutes, the group talked. They decided to go to sleep.

"Look Cartman! You're very own tent!" Kasey pointed.

"Sweet! Now I won't have to share one with the stupid, goddamn Jew!" Cartman got into the tent, "It has an air mattress! Are you jealous yet, Kyle?"

Kasey walked over to the opening and snapped a lock through the two zippers, "Enjoy it, Fatass." she laughed.

"Hey, bitch! Let me out of here!" he scratched at the slippery material.

"Nope." she turned around, "Boys that tent, girls this one. Night!" Everyone walked into their respective tent.

* * *

About half an hour later, Kyle changed out of his sweatpants, put on a pair of jeans and left the tent. Ally was there waiting for him.

"I got the keys." the boy swung them around his finger.

"Let's go!" she whispered.

The pair got into the car and drove away.

They walked in and Kyle gulped.

"I don't really know how to dance."

"It's easy. Just keep moving to the rhythm, and have fun." she grabbed his hand and led him to the floor.

Kyle looked at the people around him. He copied what they did.

"Relax and have fun with it." Ally laughed, "Follow me." Within seconds he felt like a pro, "I told you it was easy." she smiled.

"This is pretty kick ass." Kyle returned the smile. He spun the girl out and pulled her back towards him.

The song ended and all the dancers turned towards the stage and clapped. The pair of gingers danced to the fast paced music. The adrenaline pumping through their veins the entire times. They danced for over two hours.

"Now, grab you partner, because we've got a special treat for you! Our very own, Donna-May will sing for all you couples out there." a man said in a low voice and handed the microphone to a woman in her late thirties. The song was slow, and Kyle had never heard it before.

"Why have I never heard of these places?" Kyle wondered as he pulled the girl towards him.

"Because, you hang out with Swing-Hating losers." the girl teased.

The song progresses and the couples swayed.

"I am having a great time." the Jew said.

"Me too. Let's do this again tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a plan."

The song ended. Kyle and Ally turned to clap.

"Let's head back." the girl suggested, "It's past midnight."

"You're right." Kyle sighed and the two left the club.

* * *

"Hello, yes. Is this a Ms. Taylor Wildes?" Cartman waited for a response, "Do you have a son called JJ? Excellent. May I interest you in a job in South Park, Colorado? Yes, you would have to move imeaditally. Be here Monday? Great see you then. Goodbye." Cartman hung up his phone, "Now, to get Ally back with her old boyfriend, and no more gingers."

* * *

Author's Note: Screw you Cartman! You are always ruining my fun! Sadly, with school starting, I will only be able to update about once a week. How ever, I will be consistent and I will **NOT** be discontinuing my story.


	12. A Disastrous Trip

Author's Note: Sorry for making you wait two weeks. School has been hectic! Having to learn my way around a brand new campus! It is soooooooo big! On the bright side, my friend, "Ally", and I have a class together! Only two weeks in, yet I already have two projects and one essay due tomorrow! So I am procrastinating until the last moment, and this is the child of my procrastination. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park is not mine.

* * *

Ally was having a pleasant dream. That was until a certain brown haired girl repeatedly poked her ribcage.

"Wake up!" she whined, "Come on! We're going swimming!" Kasey leaned into the girls sleeping form and whispered, "Kyle has no shirt on!" Ally sat up so fast, she got dizzy, "I knew it would work." she smiled, "Put this on!"

Ally got the bright green bikini thrown at her, "Hey! Where's my tankini?"

"I unpacked it and got you that baby. Put it on! We're waiting!" Kasey left the ginger in the tent alone.

A few moments later, Ally exited the tent, wearing the small swim suit. Her arms were crossed over her stomach, showing how awkward she felt having her stomach so exposed.

Kyle had to keep his jaw from dropping. She looked absolutely perfect. Was he drooling? He didn't know, nor did he care at that moment.

"Looking hot." Wendy wolf whistled.

"Shut up." The green clad girl looked down and pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear, "Let's go already." she ran down the road towards the lake.

"Kyle? You ok in there?" Stan slapped his friend on his back.

"Uh-what?" the ginger saw his friend's amused face, "Screw you." He stormed down the road after the girl.

Stan chuckled and the rest of the group followed after the pair.

When they arrived at the beach, the girls lay out on the beach and the guys began a game that looked like water football.

"Go long!" Stan cried and Kenny ran to his left. The blonde ran up the dock and jump into the water, catching the football in the process.

"Woo!" Kasey applauded and laughed once the shaggy headed boy resurfaced, "Now if you excuse me, I'm getting in there." She turned back to the girls before walking down the metal dock and diving into the deep, murky water.

"Let's go too!" Wendy stood up and ran down towards the water. The others girls followed in suit. Soon enough, the whole group of teenagers got involved in no just a splash fight, but an epic splash war. After a few hours' worth of water filled fun, nine stomachs growling in unison.

"Goddammit! I am starving!" Cartman screamed.

"Shut up, Fatass." Stan rolled his eyes.

"Let's go back to camp." Molly suggested.

After drying off, the group went down the road.

"Where are my sneakers?" she asked.

"Still in the car." Wendy pointed with a pop tart half in her mouth.

Ally saw that Kyle was falling asleep in his chair as she was putting on her sneakers.

"Wake up sleepyhead." she smiled as she shook him awake.

"I'm awake." He muttered and stretched, "I'm just a little tired after last night."

"Same, but it was fun, wasn't it?" the girl smiled.

"Yeah. Especially that one song. What was it called?"

"Take Five?" the girl raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah! The way it went-" he began to hum and twirl the girl around.

"Umm guys?" Shawn interrupted, "We're eating lunch."

"Ok." Ally sheepishly nodded.

* * *

After lunch, the group decided to go swimming again.

"I thought we were going to go hiking." Kyle said.

"Yeah, that's why I got all dressed for it." Ally agreed.

"It's supposed to rain. So we're just going to go for a quick swim before that." Kasey bit her hot dog.

"Well we'll go on that hike now." Ally smiled at Kyle, making his heart skip a beat.

"Y-y-yep, a little rain won't hurt us!" He stuttered.

"Ok, but be back for dinner. 'Sexy' here is cooking steak!" Kenny pointed to the brunette.

"Oh my god." Stan groaned and rolled his eyes.

* * *

About two hours later, in the middle of the thick Colorado forest, Kyle and Ally were sitting on a tall rock, chugging down water bottles.

"How far down do you think the fall is?" Kyle looked over the edge.

"Way too high," she grimaced, "Let's start heading back."

"Alright, I'll go first." the boy climbed off the rock, "You coming?" he glanced up. Ally cautiously stood up.

"Dammit!" she cursed.

"What?"

"My leg fell asleep."

"Jut get down here!"

The girl tried to compensate for her numb leg, but she fell.

Kyle heard a scream and ran around the base of the rock. He saw Ally's unmoving body.

"Ally?" he tried to wake her up.

Nothing.

"Come on, Alls!" he screamed louder. Blood trickled down her forehead, and stained her pale cheeks.

Using what he learned in Boy Scout's, Kyle automatically ripped off the hem of his shirt and tied it around the girl's head. Attempting to stop the blood. He looked over the rest her body, checking for any cuts or bruises. Her leg looked broken. He grabbed two twigs to make a splint out of. He ripped more cloth from his shirt to tie the sticks securely around her leg.

"You'll be ok." he reassured himself along with her. Kyle hoisted Ally into his arms and made the long walk back to the camp site.

* * *

"It's getting dark out!" Wendy began to worry.

"She's right." Kasey nervously rubbed her arm.

"Where are they?!" Stan looked again.

"Wait! I think that might be them!" Cartman pointed. Kyle ran over with the young girl still in his arms.

"She fell... and head..." he panted, placing the girl into the passenger seat of his and Stan's car.

"Where are you going?" Kenny asked bewildered.

"Hospital." he pulled out as far as he could and speeded down the road.

"Let's go!" Kasey screamed and ran to her empty truck. Kenny got in the passenger seat, Stan and Wendy got into the bench seat in the back. The rest of the group got settled in the bed of the truck.

* * *

At the hospital, Kyle paced up and down the hallway. The messy teenagers ran to the Jew.

"Where is she?" Wendy shrieked.

"She's in the ER. She had a concussion and I don't know." he looked terribly panicked.

"Ok, dude. Relax. Stressing out won't help anything." Stan gripped his friend's shoulders.

"Screw that! I'm going to the cafeteria! You guys are gay." Cartman walked away.

"Asshole." Shawn muttered.

" How about you guys take Kyle to go get some coffee or something." Kasey patted his back.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten since lunch. We'll text you if anything happens." Wendy nodded. The three boys walked away somberly. The girls sat down on the bench in the waiting room.

* * *

"Wanna tell us what happened?" Shawn took a bite out of his burger.

"We were climbing off a rock, and she fell." Kyle looked down at his blood stained shirt, "Maybe I should change or something."

"We'll head back and grab you both some clothes." Kenny shrugged and sipped his free water.

"Thanks guys." the boy smiled tiredly. The blonde's phone went off.

"Kasey said that Ally's awake and they're in her room now." Kyle sprinted away before Kenny finished his sentence.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Ally! By the way, look up Take Five, it is seriously one of my favorite songs right now. That and Sir Duke! I am going to try to update this weekend, but I probably won't be able to. So hope you enjoyed and leave me a review! Have a pleasant day! Good bye for now!


	13. The Hospital

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! Now for the conclusion to last week's cliff hanger! Thanks for the love and every thing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

* * *

"Hey." Ally smiled brightly from her hospital bed. The three girls turned around to see a breathless ginger.

"We'll go get you some clothes from the site." Wendy stood up to leave.

"Hey Kyle, trade you the keys to the car for the keys to the truck? I'm pretty sure if we get pulled over again, I don't think Kenny will let me flirt myself out of it this time." Kasey held up her keys. Kyle made the trade, as if he were in a trance.

"So, you just gonna stand there?" the girl weakly grinned.

"I'm really sorry." the boy was filled with regret. The pain and guilt was evident on his face.

"Why? I'm the idiot who fell. Besides, I'm fine. I've got sprained ankle and a concussion. I'll be out of here a little over a week." she reassured him by patting his arm.

"You aren't an idiot." He looked the girl dead in her green eyes, "It's my fault that you fell."

"And how, pray tell, is it your fault?" she asked half laughingly.

"Stop." He raised a hand up, "This isn't a joke. I feel terrible."

"Don't feel bad. I don't see how you are to blame."

"I could have helped you get down from the rock. You told me that your leg was being all weird." He sighed regretfully.

"Really? Is that your reasoning? Get over it! It's not your fault." Ally pat his hand again.

"If you say so." He sat down in the chair next to her bed, "Anything good to watch on TV?"

"Just Terrance and Philip." Ally flipped the channel.

"Really? I haven't watched them since I was a kid."

"How is this still on the air? It's not even funny." The girl looked at the screen skeptically.

"Oh come on!" Kyle stared at the girl, "This is the funniest show ever!"

"No, its two grown men farting on each other." She raised her eyebrow, questioning his intelligence.

Not too much later, a knock was at the door.

"Hey, the girls packed this for you," Stan held one backpack, "and we packed this for you, man." he handed them both to Kyle.

"The plan is that we are going to spend the night at camp then head home. I called you parents Ally, they will be here by tomorrow afternoon. Night!" Kasey popped her head through the door before walking away.

"Ok, then." Kyle chuckled.

"So I take it you're staying with me?" Ally smiled brightly.

"You would be correct." Kyle grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweats, "First, I'm going to go take a shower to get rid of the serial killer look."

"That's a good idea." Ally nodded as he walked into the connected bathroom.

The girl sighed and turned on the TV. Nothing good was on. Ally sighed again and decided to see if sleep would come to her. She tossed and turned for twenty minutes. By that time Kyle had come back from his shower.

"What's wrong with you?" he muses at her exasperated expression.

"I'm tired." she groaned.

"Then sleep!" The Jew tried not to smile.

"Can't. Tell me a story?" Ally batted her red eyelashes.

"Fine." Kyle sat down on the couch next to the bed, "Once upon a time, there was an evil Fatass. Everyone hated him-"

"Is this Fatass' name Eric Cartman?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up and let me tell the story." he playfully chided.

"Okay." the girl giggled and curled into the blankets.

"Now, the evil Fatass thought that he could take control of the magical kingdom he lived in, named South Parkia. Now, there was something that set South Parkia apart from other kingdoms. There was a magic spell placed over it, making sure that anything could happen..." Kyle told the story, creating it as he went along, until he heard the gentle snore of the girl besides him.

"Then the prince and the princess lived happily ever after." he murmured before placing a kiss on her forehead and allowing exhaustion to claim him.

The next morning, Kyle was awoken by a cacophony of girlish giggles.

"Don't tell me, they're here." he didn't need to open his eyes.

"You got that right, sweetie." Kasey laughed. Kyle opened his eyes and saw five girls in front of him. Including Bebe, who wore a doctoral mask.

"What's up with the mask?" Kyle stretched.

"I'm still sick, but I wanted to see Ally." the blonde scoffed as if it was obvious.

"How are you feeling?" Kyle looked at the awake Ally, who was having her hair forcibly brushed by Kasey.

"I'm a lot better." she winced as the brunette hit a tangle.

"Good." he nodded, "I'm running down to the cafe for some breakfast."

"Alright." she smiled up at him. Kyle walked out the door.

"Soooo... anything interesting happen last night?" Wendy winked.

"No. He's just being nice." the ginger rolled her eyes.

"No, being nice is sending a card or buying some balloons." Kasey shook her head.

"Which none of you have done." Ally pointed out, Kasey yanked her hair, "Ow!"

"What I was trying to say was that he really cares about you.

Before Ally could answer, a knock at the door came.

"Come in!" Molly said.

A figure wearing black jeans and a black sweatshirt walked into the room.

Ally looked up and blinked her eyes, "JJ?"

* * *

Author's Note: DUN-dun-duuuun! JJ's back? How interesting... let us watch what happens next... So review and tell me what you think. I will try for this weekend, but I will be back within a week.

_**PLEASE READ!**_ I also have a little contest... but I am wondering what would be a good prize... so message me what you think would be a good prize for my contest and I will give you the contest next chapter!


	14. Heading Home

Author's Note: I HATE SCHOOL! I miss summer soo much! It takes away my time to do what I love. WRITING FOR YOU PEOPLES!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park... just that pile of homework.

* * *

"Guess who stole you some strawberry yogu-" Kyle froze when he saw the laughing pair in front of him. Ally looked up.

"Kyle, this is my friend, JJ. He's moving to South Park." she pointed to the dark-skinned boy.

Kyle gave the guy a quick once over. He was black first of all. He was wearing a black sweat shirt and black skinny jeans. He had a light goatee, just starting to grow out. Lastly, his hair was shaved down in a mini-afro.

"Hey man. How you doin?" his voice was deep.

"I'm good. You?" Kyle's voice cracked.

"I'm good. Just checking up on my girl here." he placed his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Oh." was Kyle'e response.

"Thanks for taking such good care of her for me. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"Nah, I'm all good." the boy shook his head.

"Kyle, don't worry. JJ will keep me company. Sleeping in that chair could not have been fun. Please go get some rest." she smiled at the ginger, making his heart skip a beat yet again.

"Okay." he sighed and walked out of the room, leaving two teens alone.

Kyle got into his car in the parking lot, he dialed on his phone and called the one person he knew could help him.

"Hello?" the perverted blonde answered on the third ring.

"Put Kasey on the phone." The Jew was not in the mood to deal with the other boy's antics.

"Hey Kyle! Why aren't you over here helping us back up the site? You lazy ass!" the girls laughed to herself.

"Shut up. Who's JJ and why was he in Ally's hospital room?" he nearly growled.

"Jealous are you?" he swore he could physically hear her rolling her eyes, "He's her ex-boyfriend. He showed up and Ally told us to leave them alone when we got there. Why? What happened?"

"He told me that he would watch after her and that I should go home. Are they going to get back together?"

"I don't know. They were still really close after the break up." She sighed, "I'll do some stalking." With that she hung up.

"Nothing is better than a crazy brunette." He shook his head, put his keys in the ignition, and pulled away from the hospital. He went straight back to the camp site.

"Dude, you look like shit." Stan commented on his friends pale tired looking face.

"I feel like it too." He picked opened the back of the car and laid down in the front seat.

"You need to get sleep." Kenny knocked on the car window.

"What do you think I'm doing?" the ginger threw his arm over his face, blocking out the sun.

"Well, after you help us pack! Get up!" Kenny slapped his palms on the glass window repeatedly.

"Kenny, leave him alone and get back over here!" Molly called him over to the screen house.

* * *

Stan opened the car door, a little while later. "Move into the passenger seat." he awoke the sleeping Jew.

The site was completely packed up, and Kasey and Wendy went into the brunette's truck, Molly and Shawn went into his car, and the original gang got settled into Stan and Kyle's car.

"Alright, let's go already." Cartman complained from the backseat.

"Shut up Fatass!" Kenny rolled his eyes.

"So, what happened in the hospital." Stan asked.

"Did our little Kyle get freaky on a hospital bed? I heard those things can vibrate." Kenny winked.

"No. It wasn't like that! Besides, her ex is moving here." The boy spluttered.

"Woah! What?!" Stan's head snapped in Kyle's direction.

"Eyes in the road." Kyle sighed.

"Her ex moved into town? When did that happen?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Stan, eyes on the road." Kyle was staring in front of him.

"No! Answer me!" the other boy was getting pissed at his friend for avoiding the question.

"Stan-STAN! WATCH THE ROAD!" Kyle screamed. The two boy in the back seat screamed as well.

Stan looked at the road at saw that he was about to hit a telephone pole, "Jesus Christ!" he swerved to the left as fast as he could, until he was in the clear.

"That was close." Cartman sighed.

"Kasey just texted me asking if you were drunk." Kenny held up his phone.

"Why is she texting? Shouldn't she be driving?" Kyle looked at the blonde incredulous.

Kenny responded to the text and within seconds his phone rang, "She's not texting, she's having Wendy do it, and Wendy said 'watch the road dumbass'."

"She knows me so well." Stan almost laughed.

"How you passed Driver's Ed is beyond me. Didn't you text on your test dive?" Cartman cocked his at rad to the side.

"Yep, but at least I passed!" Stan chuckled.

"That test was bullcrap! I am not too fat to drive! I am just big boned!" the racist screamed.

"Uh-huh, sure you aren't." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so why is JJ moving to South Park." Stan asked.

"Because I offered his mom a job, hoping that him and Ally could rekindle their romance." Cartman smiled, "Say no to gingo-sexuality! It's wrong!"

"You bastard. I should have known." Stan slapped his forehead.

"How could you have offered her a job?" Kenny asked.

"She won't find that out for two weeks. In that two weeks, JJ will turn eighteen. If he falls for Ally again, he will be able to stay if he wants. It's perfect!" The fat one laughed evilly.

"One potential issue with that, JJ is black. That would be an interracial relationship, which you hate more than gingers." Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" he dramatically whispered.

"Yeah. So would you rather have black-ginger couple, or a ginger-ginger couple?" Stan asked.

"Warning, if JJ and Ally were to have a kid, it would be half-black, just like Kasey." Kenny smiled at the horror on his friend's face.

"No! NOOOOO! Not another Kasey!" Cartman screamed.

"Just because they would have the same ethnicity, does mean that their personal-" Stan covered the gingers mouth with a free hand.

"What will it be Fatass?" Stan looked in his rear view mirror.

"Fine. Jew-boy can have her, for now." Cartman sighed theatrically.

"I'm so glad I got your blessing." Kyle sarcastically said, "But it's too late now."

"Stop being a pussy! They haven't even gotten back together!" Kenny raised his arms in frustration.

"Yet." Kyle sadly replied.

"Oh my god! Stop whining!" Stan yelled, "Get some confidence, and ask her out, like now!"

"Yeah! You guys are right! Tomorrow, I am going back to the hospital, and asking her out… after she's better I mean!" Kyle got pumped.

"Yeah! There's my buddy!" Stan cheered.

Less than half an hour later, they pulled into Kasey's drive way. They were able to unload the cars pretty fast, then Stan drove the boys home, (since Kasey said that she would drive Wendy home).

Cartman was first, then Kenny, he dropped Kyle at home.

"Remember, tomorrow. Don't. Pussy. Out." Stan drove away.

Kyle tiredly stumbled into the house. All he wanted to do was get some sleep.

* * *

Over at Kenny's house, the blonde was watching TV. He was attempting to drone out the fighting.

His brother Kevin had just gotten a girlfriend, and they were still living in the McCormick house. His parents didn't see the problem with it, until they found out that she was pregnant.

"I'm thirty-six years old! I ain't old enough to be no grandmother!" Carol screamed.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Stuart screamed.

"Shut up! I could kick your ass if I wanted too." Kevin yelled right back.

Kenny sighed and walked to his room, knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight if they kept fighting like this. He turned on his computer and went on Facebook. Two minutes later, his door opened, and a thirteen year old Karen walked in. She had matured a lot over the past seven years, like all the McCormick kids had to.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked her.

"Yeah. Can I stay in here with you for a while?" she asked quietly.

Kenny smiled and nodded at his younger sister. She walked in and sat on the dirty bed.

"How was camping?" the young brunette asked.

"It was okay. How was here?" he asked. He hated leaving her alone with them.

"Terrible. Tara is pregnant." She sighed.

"I heard." The blonde chuckled at his brother's stupidity.

"Did you hear that Kevin is talking about marrying her?" Karen asked.

"No. Is he planning on moving out?" Kenny was hopeful for Karen's safety.

"Of course not." Karen rolled her eyes, "I remember always wanting a sister, but I hate her. She's…" Karen trailed off.

"Did something happen?" Kenny looked like he was about to get pissed.

"No-no, she's just-I don't know." The young girl sighed again. She walked over and gave her "protector" a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He hugged her back and his laptop pinged. Kenny turned around to see what it was. It was a Facebook request.

'_Kasey says that she is in a relationship with you. Accept request?'_

Kenny smiled and pressed the yes button.

"Kenny is in a relationship?" Karen read the screen.

"Yep, here she is." He clicked on a picture of the said girl.

"She's really pretty, Ken." Karen was happy for her brother.

"Yeah, she is." He nodded his head happily.

* * *

Author's Note: I love Kenny and Karen's relationship, so I had to add it in. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Love ya!


	15. Gothic Consequences

Author's Note: Today are the kind of days when I hate living in New England. It's cold and rainy and I just want to sleep. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

* * *

The next morning, Kenny woke up and found that his sister had fallen asleep in his bed, while he had slept in his chair.

"I don't know how Kyle did that." the boy rubbed his neck, trying to relieve the pain.

"Stop complaining you loser." The girl yawned and woke up.

"How are you so awake already?" the blonde asked.

"I've always been a morning person, you know that!" she giggled.

"You sonofabitch!" The shattering of a bottle was heard throughout the small house.

Kenny sighed and closed his bedroom door, "Do you wanna get out of here for a while?" he turned to his younger sister.

Karen nodded.

"Alright, go get dressed and I'll figure something out." he smiled at the girl.

She stood up and ran to her room.

Kenny opened his closet and pulled out a shirt and jeans. When he had gotten changed, his phone rang.

"Hey!" A cheery voice said.

"Hey Kasey. What time is it?"

"Did I wake you up? Sucks for you. And it's almost twelve." The brunette giggled.

"It's too damn early for me." He groaned.

"Get over it!" she laughed.

"What do you want?" he chuckled.

"Ally's in the hospital. Molly is over at Shawn's. I'm bored. Do you want to come over and hang out?" Kasey asked.

"I can't, I'm spending time with my sister today." Kenny replied.

"So? I would love to meet her. We can go to the mall or something." the girl giggled.

"Fine. But you gotta pick us up."

"I'll be there in ten!" she hung up.

The blonde smiled in disbelief, "Hey Karen, do you go to the mall with me and my girlfriend?"

"Sure." the clean teen replied.

A few minutes later, Kasey's truck pulled up in front of the run down house.

Kenny opened the door, and Karen hopped in first.

"Hey Karen. I'm Kasey. Kenny's told me so much about you." the older girl smiled warmly.

"Oh. Sadly, he never told me about you until last night." Karen sheepishly stated.

"Well then, he's in a lot trouble." Kasey giggled.

Kenny smiled at the girls in front of him.

* * *

Kyle woke up with a pain in the pit of his stomach. Today was the day. Today was going to ask out Ally.

Was he nervous? Yes.

Was he about to back down? Hell no.

He quickly got dressed and ran over to Stan's house. He knocked on the door.

"Why are you here so early?" a sleepy Stan rubbed his eyes.

"It's eleven and I need the keys." Kyle rolled his eyes at his night owl friend.

"Fine, just let me sleep." Stan tossed the keys and closed the door.

Kyle got into the car and speeded back to Denver.

Kyle opened the door and before him laid an awful sight.

"You know I love you right?" Ally said.

"Well back at ya, babe." JJ's smooth voice was heard.

Kyle looked through the door and saw the pair embracing.

His heart was ripped in two. He closed the door to avoid being caught and ran down the corridor. Fleeing the scene that lay behind him. He wanted to forget what he had seen. He tried to look calm as he walked back to the parking lot. When he was in the confines of his car, did he let his emotions shine through, even then, he had them restrained.

He drove away from the hospital and back to his home town, South Park.

For once, he didn't care that he was speeding. Anyone who did care could go fall in a ditch. He left the highway and drove down the familiar streets until her was parked in the driveway of his green home. Stan could pick it up later.

"Dude, are you okay?" Ike asked as he saw what a mess his brother was.

"No." Kyle said a clear deep voice, "Ally is back with her ex-boyfriend." Kyle walked up to his room, with Ike following him.

"Kyle, I know what you're thinking of doing. Don't! Please!" Ike cried. Kyle ignored him and went to his drawer. Her pulled out his one pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt. Then he grabbed a black hat. He walked inside the bathroom and put on some of his mother's eyeliner.

When he was finished, he stood in front of Ike, "Life is knife that just cuts away at your soul. I'm going to go drink some coffee." he walked down to the kitchen.

"Shit!" Ike cursed, and took picked up Kyle's phone. He scrolled through the contacts and clicked on the name he wanted to see.

"You pussy-ed out. Didn't you?" Stan asked.

"It's me, Ike! Kyle's gone Goth!" the young Canadian yelled into the phone.

"I'm on my way." Stan said in a serious voice and hung up.

* * *

Over at the Food Court in the mall, Kenny, Kasey and Karen were enjoying a nice lunch when the boy's phone went off.

"Stan you better have a good reason for calling me." The blonde was annoyed.

"Dude, Kyle went Goth! I'm picking you and Fatass up to get him out of it." Stan screamed. Kenny pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Why do I have to go?" Kenny's head slung back. Kasey looked at him.

"Kyle's your friend, and if you are ditching us for Kasey, we will kill you. Now tell me where you are." Kenny heard the slamming of a car door.

"Whatever, I'll just come back from the dead." He muttered and looked at Kasey, who nodded, "I'm at the mall." He groaned again.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Stan hung up. Kenny turned his attention back to the two brunettes looking at him.

"Apparently, Kyle is having a nervous breakdown, and Stan is forcing me to come and help him."

"That's okay. Karen and I will get a mani-pedi." Kasey smiled at the younger girl.

"That sound….girly." The blonde grimaced.

"It is. Now go help Kyle." Kasey shooed him away.

"Thanks babe," he kissed the brunette, "I'll make it up to you later." He grabbed his jacket.

"You better." She raised her eyebrow, "Bye."

"Bye. Bye Karen." He waved back at his sister before running off.

* * *

Author's Note: Kyle went Goth... that should be interesting. Did you know that this story was originally supposed to be based around Kenny and Kasey's relationship? Somehow, in my writing sessions, it changed to Ally and Kyle. I like it, but I want to add something about "Kensey" as my cousin puts it.


	16. It's Offical

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the two week wait! *inserts comment about hating school* Here it goes without further ado.

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own South Park.

* * *

"This is so stupid." Cartman complained from the backseat.

"For once I agree, why did we have to come?" Kenny whined.

"Shut up. Kyle has gone Goth and he needs our help." Stan said, "Kenny, you and Kasey can do it in a dressing room some other time."

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Don't forget the photo booths."

"You guys are gross." Cartman stated in disgust. Kenny just laughed.

Within minutes they were outside Kyle's house.

"How is he?" Stan asked once her entered the house.

"He's been up in his room listening to music and talking about how the world is filled with conformists." Ike came down the stairs.

"Swing?" Kenny asked hopefully.

"No, Goth music." Ike said in horror.

The three boys gasped.

"Come on!" Stan ran up the stairs to his best friend's room, "Kyle?"

"Hey Stan." The ginger was smoking a cigarette.

"Smoking Kyle? You hate smoking!" Stan ripped the object in question out of his friend's hand.

"Conformists hate smoking. I'm a non-conformist now. Since the world is filled with pain." He voice was deeper and…well… gothic.

"Kyle-" Kenny said.

"No, Kyle is a conformist name. Like all those Brittney and Justin wannabes. I am now Agiel." The black clad Jew stated.

"Alright, Agiel. Why are you all gothic now?" Cartman rolled his eyes.

"I see it clearly now. The world is pointless and filled with pain. Ally is back with JJ."

"Does this Goth thing happen when you get dumped for a black guy, or just whenever you get dumped?" Kenny whispered to Stan, who ignored him.

"Dude, you don't wanna be Goth." Stan looked at his friend, "It's miserable and there is no light in your life."

"Listen to him, Blood-wing. He's speaking for experience." Ike walked into the room.

"Experience. Just a word conformists use to sound wise." Kyle closed his drapes, making the room almost pitch black.

"Dude, come on. Are you sure that Ally's really dating JJ?" Stan asked.

"Of course. I walked into the hospital room, and I felt life's razor sharp irony flaying my existence." Kyle lit another cigarette. Which Stan ripped out of his mouth again.

"Cut the crap and tell us what happened." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"What's the point? Falling in love is for all those Brittney and Justin wannabes. It's better to be alone. Being alone is for non-conformists like me." Kyle tried to light a third cigarette, but this time when Stan tried to take it away from him, the ginger pulled it out of his friend's reach. He then took another drag from it.

"Fine! We'll be back tomorrow!" Stan walked out of the room followed by Kenny and Cartman, "Ike, just stay out of his way and don't let him smoke too many cigarettes. The last thing we want of for him to get cancer or something."

"Got it!" the young boy nodded, "How are you doing Kenny?" he asked.

"I'm good. How did things go with Cindy?" he smiled at his 'little buddy'.

"I got to second base, until Kyle walked in." Ike shook his head.

"Nice!" he gave the boy a high five, "Anymore plans with her?"

"Nope, I got my fill. Time to find my next victim. What about you?" The boy put his hands in his pockets.

"I actually have a girlfriend now. No tricks this time." The blonde nodded. All three of the boys gasped.

"It's official between you too? You're not just screwing around?" Stan asked, shocked.

"It's on Facebook. It's official." Kenny shook his head.

"What has happened to my mentor?" Ike's mouth was agape. He fell to his knees theatrically, repeatedly asking 'why'.

"I don't know. This isn't our Kenny!" Cartman shook the blonde's shoulders, "If you are a dirty Mexican hiding in my friend's body, know that _esto no es bueno! ESTO NO ES BUENO!_" he screamed in Spanish.

"Shut up Cartman." The blonde pushed him away. Kenny's phone went off again, "Speaking of which, you can drop me at Kasey's house."

"Sure." Stan rolled his eyes, "Later Ike." The three boys walked back to the car.

After Cartman was dropped off, Stan drove to Kasey's house.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Stan waved.

"Later man." Kenny walked up the pathway. He knocked on the door. Kasey opened the door.

"Don't hate me?" she gave him her most adorable face.

"What happened?" he rolled his eyes at the girl's antics.

"Okay, so after a while of talking with Karen, I found out that she has low self-esteem. I did my psychology thing on her. I took it upon myself to help her, the best I could. I gave her a little make-over." She walked her into the kitchen with Kenny behind her. Karen was sitting there. She had just a touch of make-up, but it was enough. She already seemed happier.

"How do I look?" she asked her big brother.

"You look beautiful, Kay." He smiled. The young girl hugged him.

"And we made plans to go back to the mall and have a girl's day later this week." Kasey smiled.

"That sounds even more girly." He made a face of disgust.

"It is." Karen laughed, "Oh Ken? We have to get home."

"Alright," Kasey got up on her tiptoes to kiss the blonde boy, "I'll text ya, later?"

"Yes you will." He smiled leaned in for another kiss, a longer one this time.

"Um guys?" Karen interrupted.

"Right." Kasey giggled against his lips, "Bye."

"Bye." Kenny waved and walked out the door with his arm around his younger sister.

"Remember when I said I always wanted a sister, but not like Tara?" Karen asked on the walk home.

Kenny nodded for his response.

"I meant like Kasey. I wish she was going to be my sister, and not the bitch, Tara." The young girl stated.

"I know, but Tara's not that bad. Kevin's worse. Plus, our parents are so goddamn high all the time. Tara's the best out of our bad situation." Kenny hugged the girl closer to him.

"Maybe you're right." Karen sighed.

* * *

Author's Note: What did you think? Too much "Kensey" too fast? Kyle has gone Goth! So tune in later this weekend to find out what is going to happen next! Review with your thoughts!


	17. Girl's Day

Author's Note: This is my apology for making you wait for two weeks.

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park= Not Belonging to Me!

* * *

The for the next few days, the three boys went over to Kyle's house to try and cure him of his Goth-i-ness.

* * *

"Hey. You here to pick up Karen?" The blonde asked Kasey as she pulled in front of his shack of a house. He leaned into her window.

"Yeah. Mall day. Are you going to hang out with the guys?"

"Yeah. I got to run and Karen will be out soon." Kenny leaned in and kissed her before he jogged off.

* * *

"Come on dude! How many packs have you smoked now?" Stan slapped his forehead on the third day.

"Who cares? Pain is filled with suffering." Kyle took another drag of his cigarette.

"How have your parents not known about this." Kenny asked Ike.

"They went on a cruise." the Canadian sighed.

"This is pathetic." Cartman walked over to Stan and slapped Kyle once, square in the face repeatedly, "Snap. Out. Of. This. I. Am. Being. Seriously."

"Jesus dude!" Stan exclaimed.

"Get off me, Cartman!" Kyle said in an almost normal sounding voice.

"Keep hitting him!" Kenny nodded.

"I. Am. Sick. Of. Wasting. My. Vacation. On. You. You. Pathetic. Jewish. Black. ASS!" the fat boy continued to hit the ginger until blood trickled down his nose. Cartman raised his hand again.

"I'M BACK! I'M BACK!" A normal sounding Kyle screamed.

"Let him go." Stan smiled, "Good to have you back, buddy!"

"You let the Fatass hit me." The Jew said in disbelief as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"Eh, it's in the past." Kenny shrugged, "So, now you can tell us about what happened at the hospital?"

"I walked in to ask her out, I saw her and JJ hugging and she told him she loved him." Kyle rubbed his forehead.

"That's bad," Ike said, "you guys can deal with this. I'm heading to the mall. Jake's older brother is driving us." he ran down the stairs.

"So they're back together?" Stan asked.

"I guess so." he shrugged.

"Well, we'll think of a plan. Maybe we could-" Stan was interrupted.

"NO! I am sick of all your plans! We're not in fourth grade anymore. Also, none of you have been in an actual relationship all your lives!" The boy exploded in anger.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"YOU'VE BEEN WITH THE SAME GIRL SINCE THIRD GRADE! THAT'S NOT NORMAL!"

"Okay, so Stan's a freak." Cartman sighed.

"YOU HAVE NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Kyle relax-" the blonde attempted to calm the ginger.

"AND YOU! YOU AREN'T EVEN IN A RELATIONSHIP! YOU ARE JUST TWO WHORES WHO SCREW CONSTANTLY! YOU ARE JUST FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS, IF THAT!" by the end of his rant, Kyle looked at his friends and realized what he just said, "Guys, I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. I've been with Wendy for over eight years. That's not normal for seventeen year olds." the black haired boy shrugged.

"And, I've never had a girlfriend, but, I don't like girls. Guys, I am gay." Cartman proudly stated.

"Woah." Everyone said at once.

"Come on! Who didn't see this coming?" Stan rolled his eyes, "He had no problem with dressing up as a girl all the time in elementary school!"

"And Kasey and I are both whores, but we haven't done anything yet." the poor one shrugged, completely ignoring Stan's outburst.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"She's different. She's not like the other girls I've slept with and left. I actually like her, so we haven't done anything yet. I think I'm starting to fall for her."

"Kenny. You have bit the dust." Cartman shook his head.

"Cartman, you're gay?" Kyle stared at his 'friend'.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Kasey asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"I can't believe we got all this stuff!" the younger and shyer brunette laughed.

"Do I know how to shop the sales or what?" she smiled, "You like the new outfit?"

"Yeah, but it's a little different from my usual attire." the younger one shyly looked down.

"That's the good thing." the older one chuckled, "And, that group of guys are checking you out." She playfully teased the poor girl across from her.

Karen immediately paled.

"Relax and do that thing I taught you. Look over at them, but do that flirty look I taught you."

The girl tucked her hair behind her eye and casually looked back, "False alarm, they weren't looking at me. Ike's over there. They were probably checking you out."

"And pray tell why do you think that?"

"Because those guys are freshman and I'm still in middle school." She looked down again.

"Well, it seems to me that that doesn't matter to them. One of them is coming over."

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S IKE!" Karen blushed a deep red.

"Who?" Kasey cocked her head to the side.

"Kyle's brother?" she stated as if it were obvious.

"KYLE HAS A BROTHER?!" Karen gave the older girl an incredulous look, but chose to ignore her cluelessness.

"What do I do?" she began to panic.

"Be flirty! Now if you excuse me, I suddenly go the urge to go play that crane game over there."

"Don't leave!" but the girl's cries were ignored.

"Hey." Ike said.

"Hey." Karen suddenly became fascinated by her burger.

"You look familiar." the Canadian looked confused.

"Yeah, I'm Kenny's younger sister." She nodded, her cheeks flamed up.

"Yeah, right. Mind if I sit here?" he pulled out the chair across from her.

"Go ahead." She nodded at him and smiled shyly. He smiled back at her again and he took the seat.

"So, tell me about yourself. I really haven't talked to you before." The young boy set his bait, and the naïve girl blindly took it.

* * *

Author's Note: So... Karen and Ike... how's Kenny going to take it? That should be fun!


	18. Disturbing Finds

Author's Note: Hurricane Sandy... I lost power, so I couldn't use my wifi and post. I got it back, but I'm supposed to lose it again. Sorry this is short, I will make it up to you as I always do. So read and enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park is not of my own creations.

* * *

Kenny walked into his house, "Karen? You home yet?" she wasn't in the living room, so he continued into the house, "Karen?"

"You are a worthless whore!" Tara voice was heard a few rooms over. Kenny followed the voice quickly. He thought maybe his mom and Tara got into another fight. What he saw was a cowering Karen and a screaming Tara, towering over her.

"You think that you're better than me, because you have some pretty new clothes and a fancy new attitude?"

"No, I don't think-"

"That's right, you dumb slut! You don't think." the older girl raised her hand and slapped Karen, unaware of Kenny's presence.

Karen fell to the floor, her lip bleeding.

"What the hell?" Kenny roared from where he stood.

"Oh, hi there. I'm just a little hormonal right now because of the baby. She understands, right honey?" Tara plastered on a fake smile at Karen's direction.

Karen looked up at her fearfully.

"No. You just hit Karen, for what I'm guessing isn't the first time. Get the hell out of this house. NOW!" the blonde shoved the older girl.

"Fine! But, Kevin will let me back in, and I'll beat you until you wish you were dead." Tara pointed at Karen threateningly and slammed the door behind her.

Kenny instinctively ran to his sister's side.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he quietly asked.

"I don't know," tears were welling up in the girl's eyes, "You'll be going to college soon and I don't want you to be stuck worrying about me."

"Well, I'm gonna fix this, I promise." Kenny led the girl into the kitchen so he could take a look at her split lip, "First, I'm not letting you sleep here tonight. Grab an overnight bag, come on."

The young girl did as she was told, then the boy took her hand and he walked her down the street. Within five minutes, he was in front of the familiar house.

He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Kasey answered.

"Can we come in?" Kenny asked. Kasey took in the younger girl's appearance and nodded her head.

"Where's Molly?" Kenny asked.

"Shawn's. What happened?" she looked the younger girl's beaten face.

"It turns out that Tara's been hitting Karen." Kenny sighed angrily, "And I got home as it happened. Can she stay here the night?"

"Of course. Come on hun, you can sleep in Molly's room. She doesn't use it anyways." Kasey led the girl into the room she would be staying in. Kenny just sat at the island in the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Kasey sauntered down the stair, "She's showered and in bed. Poor girl."

"I can't believe I didn't see this happening." Kenny rested his head on his arms.

"It's okay. At least you found out and got her out of there. She's welcome whenever."

"She told me that she didn't want me to worry about her and stay home from college. Like I'm going anyway." He chuckled darkly.

"Why aren't you planning on going to college?" Kasey sat down next to him.

"I'm too poor and stupid. Besides, I have to look after Karen."

"Kenny, you are not stupid. I sit next to you in chemistry, you are like a genius. And do yoy know how many colleges would kill to have you on thier basketball team. And, I'm sure you can find something for Karen. You have a year to figure this out." Kasey touched his arm reassuringly.

"Thanks Kase." he raised his head and looked at her. She smiled back at him. He kissed her on the lips, sweetly.

"I bet you're exhausted too." he nodded in response, "Alright, let's go." she walked back to stairs, going to bed. Kenny stopped at Molly's room and looked in.

"I'm sorry Karen." he whispered and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: POOR KAREN! I really hate Tara. She's a bitch. What do you think? Did you like it? So, I have a goal, I want to reach 100 reviews by the end of this story! Something I have never ever accomplished before! So please help me to reach that goal, and I shall make it worth your while! *evil smile*


	19. Back To Normal?

Author's Note: I have been busy. I was in a production of Our Town. What a weird play. I still don't get it. Haha! But here you go! 1,698 words before author's note and shit. (Yes I am watching the _'shit' _episode, haha!)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

* * *

"So, all those times you made fun of gay people?" Stan asked.

"Denial." Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Hating musicals?" Kyle inquired.

"That's a stereotype you greedy Jew! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I love faggy musicals." He yelled in anger.

"Okay!" Kyle raised his hands up defensively, "I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow. Where did spring break go?"

"It went with your stupid gothic thing." The fat one refused to be calmed down, "I can't believe we wasted it on you, you black asshole!"

"Shut up Fatass!" Stan smiled at the sense of normality that was absent all week.

"Whatever! Screw you guys, I am going home!" he got up and left.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kyle asked his best friend.

"I don't know. We could go zip lining." He joked.

"Or we could not, and have a good day." The Jew laughed.

"Let's go play Halo at my place." Stan got up and left Kyle's room.

"Sounds good." The Jew followed.

As they walked down the stairs they were talking about all things video games. Then they turned to see a surprising sight.

"Holy shit!" Stan screamed. Karen and Ike moved away from each other on the couch.

"Bye Ike." Karen ran out the door.

"You are playing with fire Ike. I don't know what game you're playing, but Kenny will end you if he finds out. Do you understand?" Stan interrogated the boy that was like a brother to him.

"It's not like that. I haven't even kissed her yet. We were just watching a movie and I got my arm around her."

"What?" the older brother screamed in confusion.

"She's not as naïve as I thought. She's going to be a challenge, but I'm game!" he smiled devilishly.

"I hope Kenny kills you," The ginger sighed, "But I'm not telling him." He walked out to the car with Stan following him.

"It was nice knowing you." Stan waved as he walked out the door.

"This can't end good." Kyle shook his head as he got in the car.

"Yeah." Stan chuckled.

"What's wrong with Ike? I mean really? Does he want to die?" Kyle put the keys in the car and backed out of his driveway.

"Maybe!" Stan's head fell back as he laughed, "On a happier note, prom is coming up!" he smiled giddily.

"What are you a girl? I bet Wendy isn't half as excited as you." Kyle shook his head in annoyance again, but smiled at his friend's antics.

"But, a week after prom, comes summer vacation!" He clapped his hands happily, "Nothing like summer vacation. Now that we can drive it's not as stupid!"

"Yeah, no we can actually do stuff during the summer! Not just make dust men." The Jew nodded as he turned down Stan's street.

"I know, and we won't have to go to school. We can party and drink as much as we want!"

"You are an alcoholic waiting to happen." Kyle rolled his eyes and pulled into Stan's driveway, "Let's go play some video games!"

"Alright!" they left the car.

* * *

_**Back at Kasey's House…**_

Karen walked through the door.

"Hey, how did it go?" Kasey asked from the couch.

Karen sat down next to her, "Good, I took your advice."

"What did I say? I know how to tame a bad boy."

"You got my brother." The younger one smile.

"Yeah, sure I did." The older one's smiled faltered.

"That's not good. What's going on with you guys?" Karen asked.

"It's probably nothing, but if it gets any worse I will talk to you first! Okay?" Kasey smiled at her new friend.

"Okay, where is Kenny?"

"He's still sleeping."

"That's my brother, he loves sleep." The girls shared a laugh, "We might have a problem. Stan and Kyle walked in on us."

"Us who?"

"Me and Ike."

"You weren't doing anything bad, were you?" Kasey took a sip from her lemonade glass.

"Of course not. I said I followed your plan, but he did get his arm around me." Karen blushed.

"Let's hope they don't tell Kenny, or else, Ike will die before we can get you a boyfriend." The brunette laughed again.

"Yeah, that won't be good for my record. Like guys will need any more reason to not talk to me."

"Sweetie, just give me some time, and I will make you the most irresistible freshman by the end of the summer." Kasey stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I think I'll just stick with Ike, thanks!" Karen changed the channel.

"So, how long have you liked him?" she came back into the living room and handed the other one an iced tea.

"Thanks, and I don't know. I guess since I went over Kyle's for the boys' eighth grade graduation party."

"Since you were in fifth grade? Wow, almost three years, that's long time for teenagers."

"I know. Pathetic, right?" she sipped the tea and placed it down on the coffee table.

"No, it's sweet. That is why I have to make this work!" An evil smile was on Kasey's lips.

"That scares me."

"You learn to get used to it." She shrugged and they watched TV together.

* * *

_**Back at Stan's House**_

"I gotta get home, my parents are gonna kill me if I'm not home soon." Kyle put the controller on the table.

"Okay, take the car." Stan shrugged from his seat on the floor leaning against the couch.

"I can't! I haven't even told my mom that I bought one." The ginger began to pace around the room.

"What does she think you did with your bar mitzvah money?"

"She thinks it's still in the bank." Kyle threw his arms in the air.

"Why didn't you just tell her?" he stood up and stretched.

"Because, she will kill me! You need to drive me home!" the Jewish boy begged.

"Why will she kill you? You just bought a car, like a normal teenage boy." Stan laughed, "Alright, let's go already."

"Thanks man." The two boys walked out the door.

"So, that's why we always leave it at my place. It all makes sense now." Stan opened the car door and they both got in the car.

"Yeah, that's why." Kyle buckled his seatbelt and Stan did not, "Dude. Seatbelt."

"Whateva. I do what I want!" Stan imitated their fat friend.

"No, that sounds weird." they pulled into his driveway, "See ya tomorrow man."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Stan waved at his friend and drove home.

* * *

_**At School The Next Morning...**_

"Hey guys!" Wendy waved at the doors of the school.

"Hey." Stan and Kyle caught up with her.

"So, student council is selling prom tickets this week. And we get in for free!" she hugged him.

"Not fair, I think our president is abusing her power. I have half a mind to report this." Kyle smirked.

"I'll get you a ticket at a quarter off." The girl raised one eyebrow at her friend.

"Make it half." The Jew put out his hand.

"Deal!" she took his hand and they agreed.

"You are such a Jew." Cartman came up from behind him.

"Shut up Fatass." Stan rolled his eyes.

"What? No gay jokes?" he defensively said.

"Nah man, not yet. I'm still trying to process it myself." Kyle grinned.

"Cartman's gay?" Wendy asked.

"Way to go Kyle, you just had to blab." The fat one began his rant.

"You're the one who brought it up stupid!" Kasey skipped down the hall, Kenny in tow, "So, fat boy's gay? I guess I saw this coming!" she dramatically sighed.

"Stop talking about it!" Cartman whined.

"Now you gotta tell me who you've got a crush on!" Ally popped up and Kyle awkwardly backed away. This did not go unmissed by the rest of the group.

"Where the hell are you all coming from?!" the brown haired boy asked.

"It's Stan isn't it!" Bebe smiled and Token smirked from behind her.

"Sorry to tell you, but he's mine." Wendy kissed Stan's cheek.

All the girls surrounded Cartman and soon he was dragged away by them and their conversations about the latest Project Runway.

"Help me!" he weakly called to the rest of his friends. They all shook their heads in unison and mouthed the word _'no'_.

"So what was up with you backing away from Ally like the plague? I thought you said you were over her." Token asked as he walked over to his locker.

"I am, but it's still weird. I was about to ask her out and she got back with her boyfriend." Kyle shook his head.

"Shouldn't he be transferring here today?" Stan asked.

"I think so." Kenny nodded.

"How is life with you going Ken? You screw Kasey yet?" the ginger smiled at his friend.

"Goddamn, I thought we were having a nice bro moment and we couldn't be made fun of for it!" the blonde sighed in agitation.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You guys haven't done it yet!? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey, you get mono from your girlfriend and you miss a lot." The raven haired boy shrugged.

"At least I get somewhere with my girlfriend." The black one chuckled.

"I hate you guys, so much!" Kenny slammed his head against his locker repeatedly.

"Um, Kenny? Don't you think you should calm it down a bit?" Stan but a hand on his friends shoulder. But the poor one kept banging his head against the locker, until he fell to the ground his head bleeding.

"Oh my god! Kenny killed himself!" Stan screamed.

"You bastard!" Kyle yelled at his friend.

"Um guys, he just knocked himself out. He still has a pulse." Token moved his fingers from the blonde boy's neck.

"Oh." The two friends walked down the hall. Token shrugged and left the blonde boy unconscious in the hallway.

* * *

Author's Note: I realized that I haven't killed Kenny in a while, but I need him in the next scene. So, this has to work for now. I will update by Wednesday. Karen and Ike? What's wrong with Kasey and Kenny? Trouble in paradise? Can't wait to find out! Oh wait, I'm writing this... I should know! Haha! Thanks for reading and enjoying! Please review!


	20. A Little Dress Shopping

Author's Note: What's up? Yeah! I'm back, and that was quick huh? Well, at least I have vacation this week! I LOVE THANKSGIVING! Turkey, Grandma's house, Grandma's turkey, family, turkey, seeing my cousins, turkey, showing off on guitar, turkey, seeing my grandpa, turkey, kicking my little cousin's ass in video games, and lastly: GRANDMA'S HOMEMADE BREAD ROLLS! I bet you thought I was going to say turkey. Well enough of my ramblings. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I no own South Park. Just my share of turkey!

* * *

"Guys, the weirdest thing happened!" Cartman said as he sat down to lunch.

"No one cares." Stan groaned.

"But I'm being seriously!" the fat one whined.

"Tell us later, we are making fun of Kenny for-"

"Oh I got one! Kenny's mama is so poor when I saw her kicking a can down the street, I asked her what she was doing, she said 'Moving'. Haha! No-no-no! How about: Yo mama so poor she went to McDonald's and put a milkshake on layaway." Cartman proceeded to laugh until he turned blue.

"We're making fun of Kenny for-" Kyle tried again.

"Ok, I got it, I got it, I got it! Kenny, yo mama so poor your family ate cereal with a fork to save milk." the fat one began to laugh again.

"For-"

"Your mama so poor, ducks throw bread at her! Hahahaha!"

"For-"

"Yo mama so broke I saw her wrestling a squirrel for a peanut." Cartman look like he was a bout to die from laughter.

"FOR NOT SCREWING KASEY YET!" Kyle screamed in frustration. The whole cafeteria was silent.

"Wait, what!? You guys haven't-?" Shawn asked and sat down.

"No, they haven't." Stan laughed.

"Gee fellas, where are the girls?" Butters looked around.

"The girls said something about cutting class to go dress shopping." JJ joined the table he shrugged.

"What the hell is this? I get sick for one week, and you guys get another black friend?!" Token started JJ down.

"He just sorta, well... happened."

"I'm the black guy! My name is TOKEN!" he screamed.

"It was never my intention to replace you. I just moved her an I hope we can be friends." JJ offered his hand and Token hesitantly took it, "Us black people gotta stick together!" the two dark skinned boys smiled.

* * *

_**Meanwhile Across Town...**_

"Yes, that one! That one right there!" Wendy took a sip from her champagne glasses and gave a thumbs up at Bebe's dress.

"Ok, Kasey, explain to us how you got this entire dress store to ourselves?" Bebe sat down on the couch.

"Oh! And the champagne!" Molly added.

"The owner is Korean and my dad used to work for a big company there. I know one of her deepest secrets." Kasey smiled and t he owner walked out of the back room, "Excuse me one moment." she stood up and had a brief conversation in Korean.

"Guess what! The dresses are now half off!" The brunette sat down.

"Is this legal?" Wendy looked worried.

Kasey put her arm around her, "Of course not honey." she smiled, "Ally, your turn!" All the girls got up and each picked two dresses for the ginger girl to try on.

"Oh my god, do I have to try on all eight?" Ally looked at the bundle in horror.

"We had to do it!" Wendy smiled and all the girls agreed.

"And I will have too after you!" Kasey added.

"Oh fine." Ally sighed, "I love how you guys just _**knew **_to pick green dresses."

"We all have our signature colors." Bebe pointed to her red dress. Wendy picked up her purple dress and Molly held up her pink dress.

"The only issue will be Kasey, because she and Bebe are both partial to red." Molly cocked her head to the side.

"We can worry about that later. Stop stalling and start trying them on!" Kasey urged her friend. Ally groaned and entered the dressing room.

"You've been looking quite sad lately." Wendy observed.

"Yeah, what's your deal?" Ally called from the dressing room.

"It's Kenny." She sighed.

"Oh god! You're pregnant!" Molly gasped.

"No, I can't be. I haven't gotten laid in months." Kasey rolled her eyes.

"You and Kenny haven't… you know…?" Wendy awkwardly asked.

"You haven't jumped his bones yet?" Bebe bluntly questioned.

"Nope." Kasey plopped back down on the couch, "The worst part is, I've been giving signs and signals, but nothing. I just don't think he likes me that way."

"Kenny? Kenny McCormick! The same Kenny who took a girl to a Jonas Brother concert to get a blowjob in fourth grade?" Wendy was incredulous.

"He did that?" the brunette whipped her head to the side.

"The guy who got high off of cat pee to hallucinate about a big boob-ed woman?" Bebe asked.

"What the hell! I've got a good pair of D's!" Kasey looked down at her own bust.

"The same Kenny who-" Wendy started.

"THIS ISN'T HELPING!" she screamed.

"Sorry." The blonde and the black haired girls said in unison.

"This dress is ridiculous!" Ally yelled.

"Ten bucks it's the one you picked out." Molly whispered to Kasey. Ally walked out.

"It's almost see through!" she tried to cover herself.

"That's because it is made entirely of lace." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"No!" Ally groaned and went back into the dressing room.

"Cute ass!" Bebe wolf whistled. The door opened slightly and Ally's middle finger popped out.

The ginger tried on all the dresses, but one.

"Now are you going to try on my dress?" Bebe bounced up and down in her seat.

"I'm scared!" a horrified look crossed her face.

"Come on, it can't be as bad as Kasey's!" Wendy chuckled. The ginger relented and walked back into the small room. She came back out seconds later.

"Wow." Molly said.

The dress was perfect. An emerald green strapless dress that cinched at the waist with embroidery. It was simple.

"Oh my god!" Molly clapped her hands together.

"His jaw is going to drop when he sees you!" Kasey winked.

"Really? You think so?" Ally did a spin.

"I know so! I can't wait for Saturday!" Bebe smiled.

"Prom will be awesome!" Wendy took a sip from her champagne glass.

"So, all in favor?" Ally asked. The girls all raised their hands, "Alright, I'm buying this one!" the girls cheered.

"Kase, you're up!" Molly stated as Ally got changed back into her normal clothes.

"Okay, now, we need to get you a dress that will drive Kenny crazy!" Wendy began a list.

"And will make him pounce on you the second you're alone." Bebe leaned back into the couch.

"Go at it!" the brunette smiled and her friends ran around the store at break neck speeds.

Dresses flew off of shelves and into the arms of the girls. The sight was a blur.

"So, we took the liberty of picking three dresses each. Go try on all twelve." Ally smiled.

The dresses varied in color, shape and length.

After she tried on all twelve, Kasey was left with her three favorites.

One was a silver long dress, with a halter top, the second was a black strapless high to low dress with golden sequins, and the third one was black corset top dress that came out in a tutu fashion with white beads.

"The silver dress is gorgeous, but the Marilyn Monroe look won't get him to jump on you, so all in favor?" Bebe asked. No one raised their hands, "All against?" All the girls raised their hands, "Good!"

"The tutu is kinda whimsical like their whole relationship has been, but then again, the high to low shows more skin." Molly stated.

"But the high low will be more difficult to take off." Ally mused.

"The tutu completely unzips in the back." Wendy pointed out.

"It's a corset. They all do that." Kasey nodded.

"For the high low?" Molly and Wendy raided their hands, "For the tutu?" Kassey, Ally and Bebe raised their hands.

"It's settled. You're buying that one!" Ally smiled happily.

* * *

Author's Note: My first story to hit 20 chapters! YES! Success! Thank you for sticking with me through all twenty chapter! Do any of you want to see what the dresses I had in mind looked like? I know that I can't picture clothes by a written description. Review that you do and I will give you the links! Thank you and have a good Thanksgiving!


	21. Some Tux Shopping, Perhaps?

Author's Note: I am sorry this took so long. This week I had to take my childhood cat and have her put to sleep. I haven't been able to focus enough to keep up in school let alone write this chapter. I had Pandy (or Pandora) since I was three years old. She was 14 or 15. She developed a tumor and was in so much pain. She barely ate and she lost so much weight. We (being my parents and I) knew it was time. It's gonna be weird not having her around. I don't remember a part of my life that she wasn't there for. So this one is dedicated to her.

* * *

The days rolled on. Before anyone one knew it, it was already Friday morning. School was cancelled because all the teachers in town had a keg party and were all too hungover to teach. They called it a teacher's workshop day. The girls had their dresses picked out and they knew how they wanted their hair. The guys were out getting their tuxes now.

"Kyle, you need to get a date." Stan clasped his friend's shoulder.

"I know, but I don't know who to ask." the Jewish boy shrugged.

"Okay guys, so Bebe just texted me." Token said, "Here are our instructions."

"Instructions? What the hell?" Stan asked.

"We have to get stuff that matches the girls dresses, but we're not allowed to see the dresses, so Bebe sent me a picture of the colors we need." he sighed, "I don't get it either."

"Okay, so what do we need?" Kenny asked.

"Stan, you need purple, I need red, Kenny, you're fine with white or black, and Shawn needs pink!" all the boys began to laugh.

"I hate you guys." Shawn growled.

"Hey Cartman, who are you taking to prom?" Kyle asked.

Cartman muttered a response.

"Who?" Stan joined the conversation.

Cartman mumbled again.

"Who?" the two friends asked in unison.

"FINE! I'M ASKING BUTTERS! LAUGH IT UP GUYS!" the fat one screamed in the middle of the store.

"That's cool." Stan smiled.

"Yeah, he likes you." Kyle nodded.

"I hate you guys." Cartman walked away.

The way the store worked was that you chose your base of the tux, then decided what colors you wanted for accents and then you come back the next day and it would be done and ready for you.

"Alright, so that's done with." Kenny sighed in relief.

"We're almost done guys." Shawn said cheerily.

"So what color are you going to go with Kyle?" Token asked.

"I think I'm just gonna go with green, because that's what I always wear." the ginger shrugged.

"What about you Cartman?

"I don't care, man. I put down surprise me." the brunette boy said.

The guys chose their colors and put in their orders. They then went to Denny's for lunch.

"Hey, I never did get to tell you guys what happened on Monday." Cartman observed.

"Fine, what happened, fatass?" Stan asked.

"So when the girls dragged me away with them after they found out I'm gay, Wendy, Bebe, Kasey and Molly had to go to their lockers, so I was left with Ally. We ran into JJ. He hit on me." Cartman said.

"He hit on you!?" Kyle screamed, "Did Ally hear that?"

"Yes, she just smiled and slapped his shoulder."

"I'm having a hard time believing that JJ hit on you." Token raised his eyebrow.

"When Ally told him about me, he said 'Join the club' and he blinked at me!" Cartman confessed.

"Don't you mean winked?" Shawn asked.

"No, he blinked, which meant he really liked me!" the fat one insisted.

"He didn't hit on you, fatass." Stan rolled his eyes, "What do you think Kyle? Kyle!"

The friend in question had spaced out.

"JJ is gay? And Ally knows? What's up with that?" Kyle flipped out.

"Hold on, how do we know he's gay? Maybe he was just playing with fatty here." Shawn joined in, "I've known him for years."

"I am not fat!" Cartman cried out.

"Well, let's find out. Cartman text him." Kenny commanded.

"What do I say?" he asked.

"I don't know, be flirty and see if he responds to it." the blonde one replied.

"Where did they all come from?" Token wondered.

"That's not an okay thing, Token! They were born that way." Stan was getting mad.

"No! Not gay people. I'm talking about JJ and Molly and all you guys." he turned to Shawn.

"New York." He bluntly stated.

"Makes sense." Stan nodded.

"What can I get yo-shit." Wendy said.

"Wendy, you're a waitress now?" Token asked.

"WENDY THE WAITRESS!" Cartman yelled.

"I'm saving up money for college, so I started working here." The raven haired girl said.

"Screw that! I already got an early acceptance Colorado Christian University! Because of all my work in the Mel Gibson fan club." Cartman gloated.

"All you did was dress up like Hitler and get a bunch of retards to follow you down the street to scare the Jews!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Whatever! Wendy, get me a bacon sundae." the fat one demanded.

"I'll have the All American Slam." Shawn ordered and the rest of the group followed.

"Coming right up." Wendy said, "Oh and Kyle, warning..." she leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

The Jew paled.

"What is it?" Stan asked. Kyle whispered to Stan.

"Kenny what ever you do, don't look behind you." the red and blue hat-ed boy calmingly told the poor one across from him.

"What is it? Is it Kasey with another guy? It's Craig isn't it? I'll kill him!" The blonde boy got so pissed he turned around, "Oh, it's just Ike with some girl. I wonder who it is? I can't see her face. Oh well, now he's gonna take her home and get it o-OH MY GOD IT'S KAREN!" His face turned red.

"Kenny now calm down. Kyle and I walked in on them on Sunday, but we told Ike you would kill him, but-" Stan was interrupted by Kenny walking over to their table.

"Oh shit!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You son of a bitch!" Kenny grabbed Ike by the shirt and shoved him against a wall, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's not like that! I swear!" the Canadian teen kicked and tried to wriggle out of Kenny's grasp.

"Kenny, put him down." Karen sighed, "He's my boyfriend."

"I'm sure he told you that." the eldest boy continued to choked Ike, who was turning purple.

"It's true!" Kyle ran over, "He even invited her to dinner at our place next weekend."

Kenny still wasn't convinced.

"Come on, dude. You're like a brother to me, why would I lie to you?"

It took Stan, Shawn and Token to get Kenny away from Ike. He and Karen left hand and hand.

"Hey guys! I got a text."Cartman gripped his phone.

"Who's it from?" Stan barely paid him any attention.

"J.J."

"What does it say?" The Jewish boy asked.

"It says 'I'm not a bear lover, sorry'. Hey! I...am...not...fat...I...am...big boned." he furiously typed.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Ask him what his type is, that way we can see what's up with him and Ally." Token suggested.

"Yeah! Say that." Kenny nodded.

"Fine." Cartman sighed, his phone dinged in response, "He said: 'skinny guys'. That shallow bitch."

"Get over it Cartman, at least you have Butters!" Stan groaned.

"So, he is gay. Then why did Ally say she loved him?" Kyle pondered out loud.

"Wait, Ally told J.J. she loved him? That would be weird, considering she's the one who broke it off." Shawn added, "She said something about them being too much like siblings. I don't see how that could have changed."

"Because, girls use love all the time. We almost never mean it." Wendy delivered the food to the table.

Stan looked shocked.

"Unless we are talking about our boyfriends." she kissed his cheek and went back to work.

"We really are stupid to have not thought of that." Kenny shook his head.

"I'm taking Ally to prom!" Kyle declared.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but she's still going with J.J., just friends or not, she won't ditch him." Wendy walked by the table.

"Goddammit!" the ginger slammed his hand on the table.

* * *

Author's Note: Prom night is next! Who can not wait! *raises hand* _**I'm**_ not even sure how this will end! Thanks for reading and reviewing. See ya all soon!


	22. Prom Night: Part One

Author's Note: The awaited Prom Scene... Part 1. I know that I have been torturing and teasing you guys with this part for weeks now. I have finally delivered. 2,259 words before final edits (Author's Notes, Disclaimers, final read through). It is here, so now, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or It Don't Mean A Thing.

* * *

Dedicated To:

Ah-Beh-Ceh

marcen12

6747

My three constant reviewers! You are now owners of a Golden Level Fan Card! *hands virtual cards*

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Kasey said she had a surprise for all the girls and they were supposed to be there at eight o'clock. She also told them to bring their dresses.

Wendy and Bebe nervously knocked on the brunette's door.

Kasey cracked the door open, "Close your eyes!" she demanded. The two did as they were told. They each felt a pair of hand grab their forearms and lead them into the house.

"Watch out for the stairs!" Molly giggled. When they reached the bottom they opened their eyes.

"Ta-daaaa!" Kasey exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Wendy said. Somehow, The basement had been transformed from a party room, to a spa. Complete with massage tables, makeup and hair chairs, and what looked like a mini nail salon.

"Where do you get the money to do this crap?" Bebe asked happily.

"Please." she rolled eyes, "But that's not even the best part! Follow." she walked to the corner, "I HAD A SAUNA INSTALLED!" she happily jumped up and down.

"She does tend to overdo things." Ally picked came down the stairs.

"And that is why we love her!" Bebe grabbed a towel, stripped, and ran into the sauna. The other girls joined her.

* * *

While the girls were enjoying a day of spa treatments and pampering, over at Stan's house the guys were playing video games.

Shawn, Cartman, Stan, and Token were battling it out in Halo. Kyle was thinking. Kenny had yet to arrive.

"Stop moping." Stan threw a Cheesy Poof at the ginger.

"I'm not moping, I'm thinking." he replied.

"So prom night won't be perfect. At least you got a chance at her later on!" Token rolled his eyes.

"He's got you there." Kenny walked into the living room and grabbed a handful of chips.

"Don't you knock?" Stan asked the blonde.

"I could, but what would be the point?" he smirked and munched on his snack, "So, we are supposed to meet with the girls at Kasey's house at six. She wanted me to tell you that she took the liberty of calling all our parents to take all the pictures they wanted."

The boys groaned.

"Why does she hate us?" Token asked.

"It's not fair! Her parents are out of the country!" Kyle pointed out.

"They are going to try and fly in. Apparently, prom is a big deal in her family. They're like prom royalty. They never lose." Kenny shrugged.

"Weird." Cartman commented and stuffed food down his throat.

* * *

Back at Kasey's House...

"So your family has never lost Prom Queen?" Bebe asked.

"Nope never!" The brunette replied.

They were getting massages.

"What time is it?" Wendy asked.

"I think it's two something." Molly shrugged.

"Kasey. Isn't there something you want to tell our friends?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I called your parents and told them to come over at six and take pictures." she hesitantly stated.

"You hate us." Bebe glared.

"No, I love you guys! By the way, Molly, Ally, your parents are driving down here too."

"Goddammit!" Ally groaned, "My dad is going to go overboard!"

"My parents are gonna make fun of me and Shawn!" Molly whined.

Ally's phone went off, she picked it up.

"What? You're kidding. Oh well, meet you there. Bye." she hung up, "The pictures won't be as perfect guys. J.J. is going to be late and is meeting us there. He's helping his mom get ready to go back to New York next week."

"Oh, I'll miss him." Wendy commented.

"Hey and you can ask Kyle to pose as your date for the pictures. I don't think he has a date either." Bebe added.

"That'll work." Ally texted him.

* * *

At Stan's house...

"Kyle! You got a text!" Shawn yelled towards the kitchen.

"Who's it from?" the ginger replied.

"Ally!" Token answered.

Kyle was there and reading his text in a flash.

"She said that J.J. can't go over for pictures, and she wants me to pose with her." he smiled.

"Good, now your mom won't get on you for being dateless." Stan laughed, "Now you can lie to her."

Kyle texted back:

_"That sounds good, see you there."_

* * *

That night, they seven guys (Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Token, Shawn, and Butters) drove to the girl's house in two different cars. They rang the doorbell. A very pale, red headed, and very tall and gruff looking man answered the door.

"Which one of you boys are Kenny?" he asked.

The blonde one slowly raised his hand.

"I'm from New England and we-"

"Oh stop Charles!" a black woman laughed, "Come on in and take a seat, the girl are still getting ready. I'm Eve, Kasey's mother."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Kenny smiled.

The boys walked in to see all their parents there as well.

"Hey, bube!" Kyle's mom yelled, "I never did get to ask you who your date was."

"Oh well she's-" He nervously tried to find an answer.

"Right here!" Ally said from the stairs. Kyle's eyes widened. Her hair was wavy and over one shoulder. Her dress hugged her body.

"Go! So I can get a picture!" The large Jewish woman urged the boy.

He walked to the bottom of the staircase and waited for her to finish her descent.

"Hey, we match." the girl whispered.

"We do." he smiled and responded.

"Now how about a kiss?" Sheila suggested.

"Now that would be perfect!" a red head man, who everyone thought to be Ally's father, agreed.

The ginger couple looked down nervously, until Kyle lightly pressed his lips against her for about three seconds, while the cameras flashed.

"Alright, I think that's enough of us." Ally blushed.

"Let's let the other parents get a turn." Kyle added. The two moved out of the way.

"I'm sorry about that." Kyle apologized, "My mom is a little crazy."

"Don't worry, so is my dad." Ally smiled.

The girls made their way down the stairs, one by one and the parents got to take pictures. Even Butters and Cartman posed for pictures. Kenny was left waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting! Kase-" his words were cut off but her appearance. Her brown hair was pulled up with messy strands framing her face. Her dress accentuated her bust and mid-thigh length showed off her long legs. It took every bit of Kenny's self-control to not drool in front of her father.

"Sweetie, you look great!" Eve cried and Charles snapped a picture.

"Thanks mom and dad." She smiled at her parents as she moved next to the blonde dumbfounded boy.

"Kenny, where are your parents?" Eve cocked her head to the side when she noticed that her husband was the only one taking pictures. Kenny paled. He didn't know how to explain that he and his sister had kind of moved in to get Karen away from their abusive parents.

"They couldn't make it." Kasey slid in and saved him.

"Oh well, that's too bad." Charles said, "Now let me get another picture with the two of you."

The pair did as they were told and smiled at the flashing camera. A honk came from the front door.

"That's the limo!" Eve clapped her hands.

"Limo?" All the teens mouths were agape, even Kasey's.

"Of course! Now off you go!" Eve hugged her daughter.

"Oh, mom," Kasey whispered in the woman's ear and she whispered back, "Thanks mom!"

Charles gave his daughter a quick hug, "Your mom and I have to go catch our flight back to Japan. So we'll call you next week."

"Or you could Skype." She shrugged.

"As if I know how that crap works. Bye sweetie." The red headed man walked out the door with his wife.

"Bye daddy." Kasey waved, "Now let's get in that limo!" she cheered once all the other adults had left.

"Bitch, your dad is a ginger." Cartman said.

"Yeah, I told you he was Irish." Kasey asked.

"THAT MAKES YOU A CARRIER! OH GOD! AND KENNY IS A CARRIER TOO! THAT MEANS IF YOU WERE TO REPRODUCE YOUR CHANCES-" the fat one was interrupted.

"Not tonight, Fatass, not tonight." Stan got into the limo, after Wendy.

* * *

At the prom….

"Hey, there you guys are!" J.J. strolled over to the group.

"Hey J.J." Kyle glumly greeted the other boy.

"Hello children!" Chef waved at the punch table.

"Hey Chef!" They all walked over, "What are you doing here?" Stan asked.

"I'm guarding the punch to make sure it won't be spiked." The heavy man smoothly replied.

"Then, I guess it will be my job to ruin your goal." Kasey smirked.

"I would like to see you try, little girl!" he narrowed his eyebrows.

"Taste it." Kasey daunted the larger man.

Chef poured himself a cup and tasted the red liquid, "Oh hell! How did you do it crazy cracker!"

"I have my ways." The brunette smiled. Fire Burning started playing and the girls dragged the guys to dance, but Kyle stayed back.

"What's wrong Kyle?" Chef asked while making a new batch of punch.

"I'm having an issue. I really like Ally, but she came here with someone."

"Remember what I told you years ago?" he asked.

"To start having sex at seventeen?" the Jew asked.

"Besides that," he rolled his eyes, "that girls are open game until there is a ring on their finger, even then it is not closed."

"It's not that, he's gay. It's just that my prom is ruined because of my stupidity." Kyle slapped his forehead.

"Oh… then stop being a pussy, and ask her to dance! He doesn't like her Kyle! Boy, you are dumb!"

"But-" the ginger argued.

"No buts! Go get yourself that girl!" Chef pushed him towards the dance floor.

Just as Kyle was about to ask Ally to dance…

"Now it's time to announce our prom king and queen!" Principle Victoria cheerily announced.

The auditorium was silent in anticipation.

"The Prom Queen is Ally Johnson!" the blonde woman smiled.

The girls around her screamed and Ally looked flabbergasted.

"Come on up, deary!" Ally walked up the stairs to the stage and accepted her crown, "And the Prom King is Kyle Broflovski!"

"What the hell?" the Jew said, he looked over to see Kasey winking at him.

"Now, our Prom King and Queen will share a dance."

The couple awkwardly walked to the center of the floor began to sway to the music that neither of them liked. Kenny walked over to the deejay and whispered something to him. The music suddenly stopped. A new song was played.

_What good is melody?_

_What good is music?_

_If it ain't possessing something sweet_

Kyle nearly laughed out loud, "Let's show these losers how it's done."

"Agreed." Ally smiled and took his hand.

_It aint the music,_

_it aint the melody,_

_theres something else that makes that song complete._

As the singer began to scat, the pair did the Charleston. They gripped hands again.

_It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing,_

_doo-wab-di-wab doo-wab-di-wab doo-wab-di-wab doo-wab-di-wah_

Kyle whipped Ally out and spun her around.

_It don't mean a thing all you gotta do is sing,_

_doo-wab-di-wab doo-wab-di-wab doo-wab-di-wab doo-wab-di-wah_

The boy ginger gripped her hips and threw her in the air just to catch her again.

_Makes no difference if its sweet or hot,_

_you just give that rhythm everything you got._

They looked at their friends pained expressions from having to listen to this song, in fact, their whole class as in pain.

_It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing._

The song ended and Kyle leaned in for the kill.

He kissed Ally on the lips, and she, in turn, happily responded to the kiss.

"So, do you want to go out sometime?" the Jew asked the girl in his arms.

"Of course!" she smiled and kissed him again.

The two looked to their friends, all of whom were giving thumbs up. Including J.J.

"So, what does J.J. even stand for?" Chef asked the black boy standing next to him.

"Jerome Junior." The teen replied.

"That's funny, my name is Jerome." Chef smiled.

"Really? Did you know a Taylor Wildes in New York about eighteen years ago?" he asked.

"Hmmm Miss Taylor Wil- I mean, nope! I never met her! I've got to be leaving now! Bye!" Chef ran out of the building.

Back on the dance floor, the couples swayed to Need You Now, even J.J. was dancing with Esther.

"I got a question for you." Kenny told the girl in front of him.

"What is that?" she asked.

"How'd did you do it? There is no way Kyle would have won Prom King." the blonde questioned.

"My family has never lost Prom Queen, we have our ways of winning. Don't worry, you and I will be king and queen next year." she batted her eyelashes at him.

"So, you think there's going to be a next year for us?" Kenny awkwardly asked.

"I know so." she leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm probably an idiot for saying this since we've only know each other for less than two months, but I think I'm in love with." Kenny looked down at her.

"I'm an idiot too, because I think I love you too." Kasey smiled up at him and the couple kissed again.

* * *

Author's Note: End of Prom Night: Part 1! Who liked the little bit of "Kensy" in the end? I don't care what my stupid cousin says! That was the damn cutest way for two people to say that they love each other! Also, I have known that J.J. was Chef's son since late July! I am so glad I finally got to write that one out! I see you all soon with Prom Night: Part 2! Thanks for reading and please leave me a nice little review! It only takes five seconds! Goodnight for now!


	23. Prom Night: Part Two

Author's Note: GUESS WHAT TOMORROW IS! MY BIRTHDAY! Soo I have a contest! Whoever can guess my age first, by review or message, I will write a South Park story for them based on whatever idea they have! Wanna see Kasey and Kenny go on a date that goes horribly wrong? How about Ike and Karen? Token and Bebe? My only rules is that it has to be the same pairings I have written. So start guessing! Now on with the story! PROM PART 2!

* * *

"So, we didn't win Prom King and Queen." Stan told Wendy.

"Well, this is better." she gestured to the happy red headed couple, "Besides, we won homecoming and winter ball. We can stand to lose one."

"That doesn't sound like my Wendy. She hates to lose." The tall boy laughed.

"Let's just say, you learn that sometimes the consolation prize is better than the grand one." a smile crept onto her face.

"You're not talking about me, right?" Stan asked.

"No, of course not." she giggled, "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go get some spiked punch." he led her away from the dance floor.

Cartman and Butters were also swaying.

"Eric, why do you feel the need to get rid of gingers?" the blonde asked.

"Because- I don't know." The fluffy boy answered.

"Do you think you were so hateful because you couldn't express your homosexuality?" he sounded wise for his small stature.

"How's Psychology class?" Cartman sarcastically asked.

"Now, that's not an answer!" Butters demanded.

"God, I hate you, Butters." Cartman sighed.

"I like you too, Eric." the boy replied.

Token and Bebe were off somewhere humping each other's brains out.

I bet some of you are wondering how they found each other. Funny story about them. Bebe (much like her new friend Kasey), was not a slut, but she had been around the block a few times. Token asked her out during the summer after sophomore year. Bebe had lost her v-card the year before to Craig. However, she was Token's first. They first had sex during February vacation, in his parent's ski lodge in Aspen. It was, as Bebe later described to her virgin friend Wendy, plain out awesome.

"Phase one of the plan is in motion." Kasey informed all of her friends.

* * *

Now, being the kind narrator I am, I shall skip ahead a few hours. It is now 10pm. Everyone was dancing, drunk, tired, or already gone home/ a hotel room. JJ had departed earlier taking a very drunk Ester back to her place, with of course no funny business. No matter how much she wanted it. Kasey had been using every trick of seduction she knew on our poor stupid Kenny. Our main twelve characters were sitting at table. Ally was resting her head on Kyle's shoulder. Cartman and Butters were sitting close, but not quite cuddling. Bebe was sitting in Token's lap, dress and hair already disheveled. Molly and Shawn sat with his arm around her, mirroring Stan and Wendy. That leaved us with Kasey and Kenny.

Kenny was being driven insane. He could swear that her dress was getting smaller and tighter with each passing second. And she had crossed her legs, which placed one of them in front of him. Waiting to be touched. He began to sweat.

"Are you okay, Kenny?" Kasey innocently asked.

Like she doesn't know what she's doing.

The blonde muttered something along the lines of I'm alright.

She placed a cool smooth hand on his forehead, "You feel warm."

A new song came on. "Let's dance!" she dragged him to the floor again.

"That idiot." Stan smiled and shook his head.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise, S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise, coming out, coming out, coming out_

The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck. Kenny wrapped his arms around her waist.

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me, darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_

_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open, my body's craving, so feed the hungry_

Kasey began moving her hips to the beat. Kenny followed.

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_

_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover, and tell you all about it_

She whipped her hair to the side and spun her body so she her back was pressed up against his chest. She slowly slid down his body and spun back around to face him while moving back up. His reaction was obvious.

_There's a she wolf in your closet, open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in your closet, let it out so it can breathe_

She locked eyes with his already hazy ones. She turned around his arms again, but this time she grabbed his wrists so that when she was flush against him, her arms lied on top of his.

This act of seduction lasted the whole song. Kenny's eyes were clouded and unfocused, while hers were awake and determined.

"So, I got a hotel room here... do you want to-" she was interrupted.

"No, let's just keep having fun.." Kenny shook his head as if to clear his mind.

"I give up!" Kasey pulled away, "I love you, and you love me. Is it that you're just not into me that way? I have never had to work this hard for this!" she began to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"No, I just don't want us to rush into it." the blonde pulled her close, "I've never really done this before."

"Had sex?" Kasey asked bewildered. Sure they never talked about it, but she had assumed.

"No. I've done that many times with many girls. But, I've never done this. I've never made love before. I want this to be different. For both you and me."

"It already is, I have never been in love before at all, let alone like this!" she looked him in the eye.

"I guess we are both new to this." he chuckled.

"And a bit screwed up when it comes to this." she laughed as well. Kenny kissed her again.

"I love you, so much, and if you think we should wait, we can." Kasey sighed while in his embrace.

"Or we could not wait. Since you love me so much." Kenny smiled at her devilishly, "Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and the pair ran out of the hotel ballroom towards the room that was ready for them.

The remaining ten main characters clapped their hands from the table.

"Finally!" Kyle groaned in relief.

Bebe sighed, "Now, I won't be the only one with interesting stories to tell!"

"God I hope they have protection." Shawn shook his head.

"Kasey's on the pill." Ally pointed out.

"And Kenny always carries condoms." Stan added.

"So," Wendy said, "I'm sick of prom and we still have the limo. What do you guys want to do?"

"McDonalds then the house? The movers put the basement back to normal." Molly added.

"FOOD! This shit is gross!" Cartman stood up and started to walk to the door, holding Butter's hand.

"Beer?" Stan asked hopefully.

"After you drive the truck back over for Kenny and Kasey." Kyle nodded.

"Fine." Stan agreed and they all walked back to the limo.

* * *

Author's Note: So... yeah...Kasey and Kenny are actually gonna do it. I am sorry to you who were hoping for a lemon. I actually considered written one, but I never have and I would be awkward writing it, so sorry!


	24. Morning After

Author's Note: Merry Christmas Eve! Here is the first part of your three-part Christmas presents! Sadly, we are nearing the end of this blessed story, but there shall be a sequel! Well, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, but Christmas is tomorrow!

* * *

The next morning, Kasey opened her eyes. She felt a warm set of arms through the sheet around her. She smiled to herself when she remembered the activities of the night before.

"Good morning." hot breathe tickled her ears.

"Hey, you're awake." she flipped around.

"I have been for a few minutes." Kenny tightened his hold on her.

"What time is it?" she sighed.

"About noon." he replied.

"We should get home." she groaned and stretched her arms.

Kenny pulled her closer and began kissing his way up her neck, "Or we could stay here."

Kasey giggled, "We have to get home." she sat up, "Holy shit."

"What is it- crap!" Kenny leaned on his elbows and took in the suite.

It was trashed. The covers were all over the floor, the furniture was flipped over, and their clothes were scattered around the room.

"We did some damage." Kasey giggled.

"You can say that." Kenny laid back down and a knock sounded from the door, "I'll get it." Kenny grabbed his dress pants and put them on. He walked to the door while Kasey covered herself with the sheet.

"Hi, I am the manager, and many guest called me this morning a complained about the noise in here last night. This is a family hotel, I am afraid I have to ask you to leave, and someone named Stan dropped these off for you." The small man nervously said and held up the brunette's key ring.

"Oh, sorry about that, we'll get out." Kenny closed the door and covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh.

"What was it?" Kasey asked when he walked back into the bedroom.

"We just got kicked out for making too much noise." Kenny picked up his cell phone off the dresser, "And, Stan dropped off the truck." He took the keys out of his pocket.

"Oh my god." Kasey blushed and put her hand over her face.

The couple began getting their clothes off the floor, Kenny was fully dressed, but Kasey couldn't find her dress.

"Ken, do you know where my dress is?" she asked while picking up the couch to look under it.

Kenny looked around and found black material pooled on the floor. When he picked it up, he realized that he had torn the back in half, rendering it useless.

"Good news and bad news?" Kenny held up the worthless shred of fabric.

"Dammit Kenny!" Kasey grabbed it from his hands, "I can't walk out of here in my underwear!"

"You weren't complaining about it last night." He stepped towards her and huskily added, "Hell, I don't even think you noticed."

"Shut up." She smiled and pushed him away, "How am I gonna get out of here?" she threw the dress on the bed.

"Poor person powers to the rescue!" the blonde declared, "Wrap it around yourself."

Kasey did as she was told.

"Good." Kenny grabbed the floss from the bathroom and wrapped it around the girl's torso repeatedly, securing the dress in place. He then tied it off and took off his jacket and put it on her.

"That should last until we get to the truck, but button up the jacket in case the top falls." He instructed.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I know." Kenny smirked and kissed the girl.

The pair then continued grabbing the rest of their things. Kasey left a tip and an apology to the maids that would have to clean the room.

They walked out of the hotel and towards the parking lot. Kenny opened the passenger door for the girl.

"It's my car, why are you driving?" Kasey playfully teased once Kenny got in the driver's seat.

"Because, I am." He shrugged, "And three, two, one..."

Kasey felt the floss give out and the dress went slack against her body under the jacket.

"Good timing." The girl sighed.

"I have a knack for knowing when clothes come off, it's a gift." He joked.

* * *

The couple pulled into the drive way of the house.

"No one should be home." Kasey opened the door and got out of the truck with Kenny behind her. She unlocked the door and carefully walked in.

"At what hour is this to get home, young lady?" Stan said from the hall.

"We were up half the night worried about you." Wendy dramatically lectured.

"Sorry _mom and dad_, but I spent all night having mind-blowing-" Kasey grinned.

"Stop! We don't want to hear." Kyle said as the rest of the gang came from the kitchen.

"What the hell are you all doing in my house?" Kasey asked as she kept the jacket secure around her.

"After you two ditched, we got McDonalds , and came back her and watched Hackers and the original Red Dawn and we crashed in the basement." Ally explained.

"Well, I am going to take a shower and deal with you in a few minutes." Kasey took a step and the dress fell to the floor. Thankfully Kenny's jacket kept her body covered, but without the dress, more of her legs were exposed. Kasey froze.

"Well, that's-" she bolted up the stairs. All eyes fell on Kenny.

"We'll be right back." Kenny followed her.

The rest of the group began to laugh.

"She looked like a deer in headlights!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Bitch deserves it!" Cartman laughed and got hit on the head by Butters.

"Don't use naughty language. You'll get grounded." the blonde stated.

"To hell with that!" the fat one rolled his eyes.

A few moments later, Kenny and Kasey decided to come back down the stairs. Both wearing more comfortable clothes.

"So, do you want to explain what happened here?" Wendy picked up the sheer material that lay on the floor.

"Yea… no." Kasey blushed and looked to the floor.

"We have never seen you so flustered. I wonder why." Stan sarcastically said as Wendy waved the torn dress in the air.

"I'll take that." Kenny grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket, "Thank you very much!"

"So, what do you guys want?" Kasey asked the rest of her friends.

"We are trying to find out what we should do today." Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"We all want to hang out." Token informed.

"But we don't know where." Molly added

"Why could just hang out here." Bebe suggested.

"What if I want you all out of my house?" Kasey put her hands on her hips.

"That sounds like a good idea. To the basement!" Ally led everyone to the stairs.

"No, I don't want to deal with y'all!" the brunette objected, but was left ignored.

"Get over it sweetie, you have the cool house. They will never leave." Kenny hugged her and the pair followed their friends to the basement.

* * *

Author's Note: Awww! What did you think? Kasey and Kenny finally professed their love for each other! Well, I've got nothing else to say! Thank you and bye!


	25. The End

Author's Note: This is it… THE FINAL CHAPTER! But do no fret! I shall soon post a sequel… after midterms. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"I win again!" Kasey stood up! She had just taken out Kyle, Stan and Cartman in Halo 4, "Fifth time! Suck it bitches!"

"That's my girl!" Kenny laughed and the brunette sat in his lap.

"That is not cool! Why don't you go make me a sandwich?" Cartman retorted.

The room went silent.

"Carty-baby, the way I just kicked your ass, you should go be making me a sandwich." The girl pointed to the stairs.

"Screw you bitch! I'm going home! Butters!" the pair left the house.

"He always does that doesn't he?" Shawn asked.

"More than you'd believe." Kyle rolled his eyes and kept his arm around Ally.

"Well, I call taking tubby's place!" Shawn grabed the controller.

"Damn." Token muttered.

"Eh, I'm done for now." Kasey tossed the black one her controller and curled more in the blonde boy's arms.

"Hello?" Karen called from up the stairs.

"Hey, how was Rachel's?" Kasey asked.

"Good, but Ike called and we had lunch."

"Hey people!" the Canadian came down the stairs behind her.

Kenny tensed and Kasey sat up and whispered in his ear. He automatically calmed down.

"Ike, wanna play Halo?" Stan offered the controller.

"Sure!" The young boy entered the game.

They all stayed like that. Enjoying each other's company. They were content with watching the screen and yelling at their friends to 'watch out' and 'he's behind you'.

"I win!" Ike said.

"I can't believe my own little brother just killed me!" The red headed Jew exclaimed.

"Thirty-seven times." Ike corrected as they saw the stats on the screen.

"How did you get so good at this game?" Token asked.

"Hey, us freshman don't have as much work to do. Teachers feel sorry for us about how you guys beat up on us." Ike shrugged.

"Oh, come on! It was way worse back when we were freshman!" Stan intervened.

"Yeah, they cracked down on that last year." Kyle complained.

"As long as I don't have a lot of homework, I'll be good." The Canadian boy sat on the couch next to Karen.

"Wait until sophomore year! That will be the worst." Bebe smirked.

"They just pack the homework on you." Wendy added.

"It's like they want to make up for your lack of it freshman year." Token finished.

"I'm glad we just moved here." Ally looked concerned.

"In New York, our teachers didn't assign us homework, because they didn't want to get stabbed or murdered in some brutal and pain filled way." Molly sweetly stated.

"Scary thought." Kenny murmured.

"You get used to it." Kasey replied, "How about a new game!"

"Stan," Wendy said, "Do you think this is what our life will always be like?"

"No way! You must have cheated!" Shawn threw his remote on the floor.

"It's not my fault you suck!" Token screamed back.

"I hope so." Stan chuckled as he looked at Kenny strangling the younger boy.

"I told you to keep your hands off my sister!" the poor one exclaimed.

"Ken! Calm down!" Karen was trying to subdue her brother.

"He just had his arm around her!" Kasey was pulling him away from the blue faced Canadian.

"Good." Wendy sighed, "Me too."

* * *

A few weeks had passes since the night of the prom. It was now the last day of junior year for our group.

Kyle and Ally did go on their date. They decided that they were better off as friends.

_**JUST KIDDING! **_

They went out many times and soon became boyfriend and girlfriend, joining the rest of the paired up group.

Ike and Karen were still going strong. Ike soon realized that the feelings he had were Karen were not ones of trying to complete a challenge. They were true, honest to God feelings of...well, affection. He actually renounced his womanizing ways. He and Kenny both burned their little black books.

Kenny and Karen had officially moved in with Kasey and Ally. Molly moved in with Shawn since she never used her room anyways.

J.J. moved back to New York with his mom.

Chef now has to pay 17 years' worth of child support. He was brought to court by Johnnie Cochran, who used the Chewbacca defense.

Cartman and Butters became a couple, which if you think about it isn't new. I mean, come on. They've practically have been together since they we very young.

Life was going perfect.

"So, in a few months, we'll be seniors." Bebe shoveled some pudding into her mouth.

"Don't fast forward on our summer!" Stan shushed her.

"What are we gonna do first?" Kyle pondered.

"We should have a barbeque at our place. We opened the pool and the hot tub just came in!" Ally smiled.

"I can't do anything tomorrow. I'm flying back to New York for a few days." Kasey brought up.

"Why? Wendy asked.

"I have to celebrate the Summer Solstice with my coven. I'm actually staying with J.J. and his mom." The brunette replied, "So, you don't have to worry." She teased the blonde next to her.

"Why would I have to worry?" Kenny innocently asked and kissed the girl.

"So let me get this straight, you're a half black, ginger gene carrying, witch?" Cartman shouted in disbelief.

"It's pagan, but yeah, basically!" she smiled, and Kenny wrapped his arm around her.

"Goddammit, I hate you so much, Kenny." he whispered and pinched the bridge of his nose, to fend off the headache threatening to come.

* * *

Author's Note: That's it! The end of our story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite and followed!

_**Reviewed: **_

marcen12

Ah-Beh-Ceh

6747

Drake Strike

Liongirl21

_**Favorites:**_

Ah-Beh-Ceh

Cattygirl1314

Drake Strike

HunterKiller666

NightWindAlchemist

liongirl21

marcen12

pirate Girl 95

vampireboy45

_**Followers: **_

6747

Ah-Beh-Ceh

Boomer Brown

Drake Strike

HunterKiller666

.Soul

NightWindAlchemist

pirate Girl 95

streebee2

vampireboy45

Thank you all! I hope to see you all at my sequel! Later today, I shall also post a Christmas story companion for this story! Thank you for 25 wonderful chapters and have a Merry Christmas/ Happy Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate! Bye for now!

-Kireina Koe (Cassandra)


	26. Sequel is UP!

Hey everyone! My sequel has been posted, but I added this Author's Note for those of who who follow the story, but not me! Enjoy!


End file.
